


Criminal with benefits

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Smut, learn to love, more characters to confirm, they hate each other and that's the fun
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Jae Kim es un problemático, es la definición de los problemas y MC tiene que limpiar los desastres. Ambos se odian, uno interfiere con los planes del otro, la convivencia cada día se vuelve más complicada conforme esta pareja pelea por sus propios intereses...Hasta que una fiesta lo cambia todo.
Relationships: Jae Kim (Hogwarts Mystery)/You, Jae Kim/Original Character(s), Jae Kim/Original Female Character(s), Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Cucaracha

**Author's Note:**

> Con mi último aliento maldigo mi incapacidad para no subir tantos proyectos a la vez (?) Pero no pude evitarlo, tengo ganas de escribir sobre Jae y ahora me metí en este embrollo 😂 ¿Quién sabe? Quizás disfrute esto, sólo el destino lo dirá...  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Jae Kim es una plaga. 

¿Conocen a las cucarachas? Esos insectos sucios, escurridizos, malvados, que parecen reproducirse sin importar que hayas usado mil métodos para exterminarlos... Eso es Jae Kim, una maldita cucaracha que ensucia la pulcritud de un ambiente en donde las reglas son la base de una sociedad ordenada. 

Nadie dijo que ser prefecta sería sencillo, pero MC luchó duro para alcanzar ese sueño. ¿Quién diría que ese estúpido Gryffindor le haría más difícil el trabajo? Porque ella siempre estuvo decidida a hacer cumplir las reglas, todas y cada una, imponía mano firme en estudiantes jóvenes y mayores que ella. Pese a esto, muchos apreciaban a MC; era una prefecta justa, colaboradora, divertida en otros aspectos, ayudando a quien lo necesite. 

Excepto a Jae porque, es en serio, él es una plaga. 

Desde su primer día, Jae se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible. Las bromas se triplicaron, las plumas para hacer trampa en los exámenes, extrañas pócimas para el amor, juguetes de dudosa procedencia, ¡incluso Hagrid parecía conseguir nuevas y peligrosas criaturas! Y aquello fue sólo en su primer año, parecía que el chico estaba decidido en superarse. 

MC nunca se dejó doblegar, su odio era más que suficiente para seguir peleando esa guerra. Ella ya había logrado atraparlo un par de veces, los castigos en la cocina son una prueba de ello, y confiscó cada uno de sus productos para que los adultos se deshicieran de la mercancía con responsabilidad. Este juego continuaba como siempre, excepto que ahora estaban en sexto año y... Por alguna razón, todo era diferente. 

La gente no quería a MC como antes, eso se notaba. Mientras que ella prefería mantener las buenas notas para lograr ser delegada y Premio Anual, los demás parecían tener un interés creciente en las fiestas prohibidas o en las relaciones románticas. ¿Acaso perdieron la cabeza? Es decir, claro que ella tiene esos deseos, pero sigue siendo incorrecto. 

Está bien, MC mentiría si dijera que no quiere formar parte de ese descontrol. Moderadamente, sólo un poco, una probada de ese peligro, aunque vaya en contra de todo en lo que cree. ¿Acaso no puede darse la oportunidad a sí misma? Claro que no, ¿qué tal si Jae se aprovecha de su sana curiosidad y lo arruina todo? Es por eso que todo tiene una manera de ser, el statu quo, cada lugar tiene un objeto y cada objeto tiene un lugar. 

Ella sigue dándole vueltas al asunto en la biblioteca, al menos hasta que Penny deja caer un par de libros gordos de pociones en la mesa y el sonido seco la despierta. Las órdenes de la Señora Pince sobre guardar silencio también ayudan, esa mujer tiene un tono de voz frío como el hielo. 

—¡Despierta! ¿Otra vez te quedaste escribiendo ensayos? 

—Estaba leyendo sobre astronomía. 

—¿Por voluntad propia? Relájate, ni siquiera estamos cerca de los exámenes importantes. —Dijo Penny, tomando asiento. 

La rubia aprieta los labios y comienza a jugar con una de sus trenzas, una de sus acciones que denotan el nerviosismo en su interior. MC levanta una ceja, instándola a soltar la información que explotará en cualquier momento. 

—¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo... —Balbuceó Penny en susurros, mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie las escuchaba. —Él tal vez esté interesado en ti... Ya sabes, mi amigo busca un poco más que amistad... 

—No estoy interesada. 

—¿Por qué? Te hará bien tener un pasatiempo. 

—Los novios no son una distracción, Penny. —Dijo MC, concentrándose en su libro. —Quiero decir, estamos hablando de un ser humano. 

—Tú también eres un ser humano... ¿Cierto? Oye, ¡no me mires así! Apenas te relacionas con otras personas, necesitas un grupo más grande para socializar, un novio podría ser una adquisición aceptable a largo plazo... ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo? 

—No realmente. 

—Sexo. 

—¡PENNY! 

—¡Shhh! ¡Señoritas, esto es una biblioteca! —Exclamó la Señora Pince. 

MC no esperó más regaños, cerró el libro frente a ella y se lo guardó en la mochila para salir de allí lo antes posible. Penny soltó un pequeño gruñido, cargando con sus propias cosas para perseguir a su amiga entre los pasillos. 

—¿Nunca has pensado que tu irritación sea por la falta de un elemento sexual? —Preguntó Penny con dificultad, intentando meter todo su material de lectura en el morral. 

—Penny, deja de hablar. —Ordenó MC, apurando el paso. 

—Escuché por ahí que los orgasmos son liberadores, ¿conoces esa sensación después de un masaje? Es como si lo multiplicarás al ciento por ciento, con una mezcla de una poción somnífera y... 

—¿En serio crees que necesito tener sexo? Penny, ¡deberías tener la mente enfocada en asuntos más importantes! —Protestó la prefecta, deteniéndose y dando media vuelta para enfrentar a la rubia. 

—¿Lo dices porque eres virgen? Te aseguro que eso les da igual a los muchachos, tú la pasarás bien y disfrutarás de romper un poco las reglas. —Insistió Penny, haciendo un puchero con los labios. —Sé que últimamente piensas en eso, salir de ese papel de chica aplicada y bien portada. 

—No así. 

—Está bien, sin presión, pero ven a verme si lo piensas mejor. 

La faceta tranquila de Penny desaparece cuando escuchan el peculiar sonido de una silla de ruedas, Murphy avanza tranquilo con unos libros de quidditch en el regazo y con la mochila colgada en el respaldo. Él les sonríe al pasar, dirigiéndose a su próxima clase. 

—Buenas tardes, señoritas. 

—Hola, Murphy. —Saludó MC. 

—¡Hola! Sí, ¿qué tal? ¡Lindo día! —Dijo Penny rápidamente, con el rostro subiéndole a nuevas tonalidades de color rojo. 

Murphy pareció no notar ese arranque tan nervioso de palabras, así que sólo agitó su mano en respuesta mientras se alejaba. Penny soltó aire como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración por horas y horas, su amiga negó suavemente con la cabeza y pudo dejar ir esa sensación de molestia por la discusión sobre sexo. 

—Deberías dejar de ponerte tan nerviosa, él ya te conoce y piensa que eres agradable. —Dijo MC. 

—Murphy cree que todo el mundo es agradable... 

MC tomaría la oportunidad de consolarla si no fuera porque acaba de ver a su enemigo mortal dar vuelta por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras. Esa mirada baja, las manos en los bolsillos... Jae Kim está traficando otra vez, ¿tan temprano? Debe estarse planeando algo grande, Jae suele esperar al anochecer para repartir sus productos. Pero, si él está trabajando tan temprano entonces queda claro que se avecina un día importante que necesita la anticipación de la mercancía. 

—Me tengo que ir, hablamos después. —Dijo MC, dejando a Penny en el pasillo. 

En puntas de pie, escondiéndose detrás de cada pilar, MC se escabulló para seguir a su presa. Era imposible que Jae pudiese sospechar, ella es más inteligente, él es sólo un insecto caprichoso que pronto dejará de existir. Así que MC se prepara, puliendo su insignia de prefecta con anticipación, esperando al comprador... 

Una chica de Hufflepuff aparece momentos después, nerviosa y jugueteando con sus manos. Jae se apoya contra la pared, descansando en una posición casual. La desconocida toma la misma pose, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar. 

—¿Traes lo que te pedí? 

—Rojo, de la mejor calidad, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de esta compra. 

¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Rojo? ¿Mejor calidad? Podían ser pociones, pero los detalles deberían ser más específicos... 

—Nunca pensé que te pediría algo así, pero lo necesito urgentemente. —Dijo la chica con urgencia. 

—Tranquila, todos tenemos nuestros caprichos. —Dijo Jae. —Jamás juzgo las peticiones de mis clientes, tú pides y yo te lo traigo... 

—¿Fue complicado conseguirlo? ¿Tendré que pagar algo extra? 

—Bueno, esta mercancía es de la mejor, tuve que meterme en lugar un tanto peculiares para conseguirla, aceptaré una compensación por el esfuerzo... Pero, ¡qué más da! Tu petición me abrió los ojos: ¡Hay tanto por explorar en este rubro! No eres la primera estudiante en pedirme algo de este rubro, te daré un descuento suave porque me siento sentimental. 

MC no necesitaba escuchar más, ¡ellos están hablando sobre drogas! ¡Jae Kim está traficando drogas en el colegio! Es increíble, una falta de respeto a la institución y al ordenamiento que intenta sobrellevar una vida digna a los estudiantes. Hecha una furia, la prefecta finalmente abandona su escondite cuando ve el paquete azul que Jae intenta darle a su compradora. 

—¡Jae Kim, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos! —Exclamó MC. —Y tú... ¡Como sea que te llames! Serán cincuenta puntos menos para Hufflepuff, ¿qué crees que diría la Profesora Sprout si supiera que estás comprando drogas? 

La chica se quedó muda, mirando a Jae como si esperara que él esclareciera la situación. 

—¿Drogas? Me subestimas, MC. —Dijo Jae con calma. 

—Los escuché perfectamente, no intentes tomarme el pelo. 

—Nadie más que tú puede ponerse en ridículo de esa manera... Y gratis, es muy patético. 

—¡Estás colmando mi paciencia! —Chilló MC, arrebatándole el paquete de las manos. —Iré ahora mismo con el director Dumbledore para mostrarle... 

MC se interrumpe a sí misma, mirando perpleja el contenido de la transacción. Eso que está allí definitivamente no son las drogas, ni siquiera está cerca de ser algo ilegal, ¿¡qué demonios!? ¿Por qué el silencio es tan incómodo? Debe ser porque, claramente, lo que MC tiene en sus manos es un conjunto de ropa interior. Rojo, una tela suave y bonita, parece un conjunto provocador. 

—Si querías ropa interior sólo tenías que pedírmela, MC. —Bromeó Jae. —Pero yo preferiría verte usar el color negro, ya tienes demasiado rojo en tu rostro. 

—¡Cállate! Esto sigue siendo inapropiado. 

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Acusarás a esta pobre chica con sus maestros? Sólo porque tú no te diviertas no significa que debas arruinar la diversión de los demás. —Protestó Jae, quitándole la mercancía a la prefecta para dársela a la muda Hufflepuff. —Vete de aquí, vive tu vida sexual con libertad. 

—Tú no puedes dar órdenes como si este colegio te perteneciera. —Dijo MC entre dientes. 

—Deja de ser tan aburrida. 

—No soy aburrida. 

—Claro que sí, también eres irritante. 

—¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! 

—Oh no, ¡diez puntos menos! Iré a llorar al baño. —Dijo Jae, fingiendo un dramático llanto mientras se marchaba. 

MC apretó los puños, ¿cómo pudo esperar algo así? Fue inesperado, ¿quién demonios pediría un conjunto de lencería? ¿Por qué? Esperen, ¿Jae Kim acaba de insinuar sobre que ella debería usar lo mismo y en color negro? No sólo es una cucaracha, sino que ahora ha escalado para convertirse en un pervertido de primera. 

“Deja de ser tan aburrida”. 

Ella no es aburrida, ¿no es así? Es sólo que hay otras cosas más importantes en las cuales enfocarse, las tareas, tener buenas notas, complacer a los profesores, pelear por los reconocimientos más altos de la escuela... Aunque, tal vez sea cierto que ella es aburrida. Incluso sus amigos parecen alejarse, sólo están cerca cuando necesitan apoyo escolar, luego parecen dividirse en distintos grupos. 

—Y luego Jae se burló de mí. 

—¿Le devolviste sus puntos a esa chica de Hufflepuff? —Preguntó Rowan. 

—Unos pocos, sigue estando mal traficar cosas en la escuela. 

La mayor parte del tiempo Rowan funciona como un consuelo, ella es su mejor amiga y sabe escuchar. Claramente fue la primera opción de MC para descargarse por ese mal rato, dejar ir todo ese odio acumulado y el estrés que provoca Jae con sólo existir. Ambas chicas se encerraron en la habitación, sentadas sobre la cama y abrazando almohadas conforme una escuchaba a la otra. 

—¿Cómo es posible que esa cucaracha se las arregle para salirse con la suya? Es tan injusto. —Protestó MC, entrecerrando los ojos con un gesto de desprecio. —Debí llevarlo con McGonagall, pero... Es una tontería, es como si esa frase se siguiera repitiendo en mi mente: “Deja de ser tan aburrida”... No soy aburrida, ¿o sí? 

—Claro que no. 

—Lo sabía. 

—Pero... —Dijo Rowan con cautela. 

—¿¡Pero!? 

—Es horrible para mí decirlo, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos en el Callejón Diagon, es sólo que te has vuelto un poco... Me refiero a que es complicado tratar contigo, ¡tienes que relajarte! Estamos cada vez más cerca de terminar nuestros estudios en Hogwarts, pasas más tiempo en la biblioteca que con tus amigos. 

—¡Tú igual! 

—Ya me superaste, intenta ser más abierta. —Suplicó Rowan. —¿En dónde quedó esa chica animada de los primeros años? Incluso me invitaron a la fiesta de hoy mientras que tú... Quiero decir, ¿por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? El clima está raro últimamente. 

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Te invitaron a una fiesta y a mí no? 

—No sé de qué estás hablando, ¿fiestas? Está prohibido hacer fiestas... 

—Rowan... 

—¡Se suponía que sería un secreto! Por favor, por favor, no le digas a ningún profesor. —Imploró Rowan, juntando sus manos en señal de súplica. —¡Jamás me invitaron a una fiesta! Y sé que odias a Jae, pero él pensó en mí y realmente valoró eso, ¿puedes creerlo? Nunca fui a una fiesta de disfraces, ¡es mi oportunidad de conocer chicos guapos! 

MC se quedó sin habla, era demasiada información como para procesarla en tan poco tiempo. ¿Rowan Khanna fue invitada a una fiesta? Ella es un ratón de biblioteca, una chica sin muchos amigos, retraída, tímida... ¿Por qué ella fue elegida para ese honor? No es gran cosa, pero MC se siente traicionada. Es raro, la sensación de sentirse desplazada, menospreciada por los demás, ¡ni siquiera Penny fue capaz de informarle sobre la fiesta o invitarla! Pero claro, nadie la quería allí, ella es aburrida y arruinará la diversión de los demás. 

—Oye, no te pongas mal. —Dijo Rowan suavizando la voz. —Ellos algún día conocerán a la verdadera MC, esa chica genial y divertida. 

—Quiero ir a esa fiesta. 

—¿Qué? 

—Dijiste que es una fiesta de disfraces, ¿qué podría salir mal? Quiero ir o sino todos seguirán creyendo que soy la chica que les arruina la diversión. 

—No lo sé, ¿llegar sin haber sido invitada? Suena incorrecto. 

—También lo es hacer una fiesta sin permiso. —Le recordó MC entre dientes. —Pero digamos que eso es un extra de la situación, MC llegando sin invitación a una fiesta prohibida... Suena bien... No tengo por qué perder la confianza de los profesores si me mantengo al margen y me porto bien. 

—Si tú lo dices... 

Es una fiesta, las fiestas son para divertirse. Entonces todos sabrán lo genial que es MC, ella también puede tomarse ciertas libertades, le enseñará a Jae una lección por ser una plaga insoportable. Seguro sólo serán un par de chicos con cerveza de mantequilla y juegos de mesa, ¿quién no podría aguantar una celebración tan simplona?


	2. Tuxedo Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Parece que te gusta jugar. 
> 
> —Y siempre gano, espero que tú seas una rival legendaria.
> 
> La fiesta que lo cambia todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo resultó ser un poco más largo de lo que esperaba (?)  
> Como sea, disfruten del show!  
> Gracias a todos por leer 💖

MC se rascó la cabeza, la peluca parecía empeñada en causarle la peor comezón del mundo. De cualquier manera, ¿cuál era el significado de ese disfraz prestado? Ella nunca ha visto un alienígena, pero duda mucho que luzcan así. Peluca azul, falda plateada y top del mismo color, botas blancas, maquillaje lleno de brillos estrafalarios que intentan imitar las estrellas del universo infinito y un antifaz un poco ajustado. 

¿Por qué todos parecen divertirse mientras ella siente que sufre un colapso mental? La música fuerte, los estudiantes que gritan y bailan, el grupo del rincón que se reta a realizar hazañas arriesgadas o revelar oscuros secretos, el mundo parece llevar su propia regla para sobrevivir e interactuar. Si hubo alguna clase de estudio para aprender a ser una más del montón entonces queda claro que MC faltó a esa clase. 

Tal vez lo ideal sea beber un poco, aunque la mayoría de esas bebidas estén prohibidas en el reglamento de la escuela. ¿Cómo es que lograron meter tanto alcohol a la sala común de Gryffindor? McGonagall estaría echando humo por las orejas si se enterase de lo que ocurre bajo sus narices, esto es una clara falta de respeto a la confianza de los profesores. 

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Rowan, acercándose tambaleante a su mejor amiga y arrastrando las palabras. —Luces casi traumatizada. 

—Es un poco difícil intentar encajar. —Respondió MC. 

—Deja de pensar de más, ahora eres una estudiante común. —Aseguró Rowan. —¿Por qué no bebes un poco de whisky? Te ayudará a relajarte. 

MC sigue el consejo, ¿siquiera le queda más opción? Conforme el whisky se mueve por sus venas, ella continúa bebiendo y caminando alrededor de la sala para indagar en las actividades de los diferentes grupos de personas. Ella percibe cierta sensación de relajo, como si estuviera quedándose dormida, pero no siente cansancio o deseos de irse a la cama, es extraño. 

—¡Estás mintiendo! Sólo estás bebiendo porque sí. —Chilló una chica, soltando una risa borracha. 

—Te juro que es la verdad, ¿por qué mentiría? 

—No lo sé, pero supongo que no nos queda de otra que creerte. 

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó MC con un deje de timidez. 

—Estamos jugando a “yo nunca jamás”. —Respondió un chico con disfraz de porlock. —¿Quieres unirte? Tienes que beber si hiciste algo, el juego es más sencillo de lo que parece. 

—¿Qué se supone que es tu disfraz? —Preguntó una chica disfrazada de Rowena Ravenclaw. 

—Creo que soy un alienígena. —Dijo MC. 

—De acuerdo, yo empiezo... Yo nunca jamás: Me he copiado en un examen. 

Todos beben, MC también lo hace. Ella nunca ha tenido la necesidad de hacer trampa, pero no quiere quedar mal ante el grupo de chicos y seguirles la corriente parece la opción con menos complicaciones. El whisky es fuerte, aunque ahora parece un poco dulce y más sencillo de tragar, ¿de dónde viene ese cambio tan repentino? 

—Los exámenes de pociones son lo peor. —Dijo uno de los chicos. —Ese viejo desgraciado es feliz cuando los demás son miserables, ¿escucharon ese chisme sobre que Snape es virgen? 

—Oh, yo tomaría esa virginidad si él me lo permitiera. —Comentó una de las chicas con voz soñadora. 

—¡Eso es asqueroso! —Chilló MC, riendo escandalizada ante la perspectiva. 

—Sigamos, yo nunca jamás: He salido por la noche, después del toque de queda. 

—Muy gracioso, esta fiesta es después del toque de queda. —Dijo la chica disfrazada de Rowena Ravenclaw. 

—Bien, esta fiesta no cuenta. 

—Yo una vez salí para nadar en el lago negro con mis compañeros de habitación, les contaré como pasó... 

MC intentó escuchar la historia, sentía cierto cosquilleo en el cuerpo y todo parecía más gracioso de lo normal. Aunque había algo que le molestaba de la situación, a ella le faltaban historias que contar. ¿Acaso era su vida tan aburrida en comparación con otros estudiantes? Eso debería entristecer a la chica que tanto ama las reglas y desea mantener orgullosos a sus padres, es como si ella hubiese estado desconectada de vivir una vida estudiantil normal. 

Es que, si alguien se lo pregunta, no se trata sólo de mantener orgullosos a sus padres y a los profesores. Todo ese deseo de triunfar, de ser alguien en la vida, es gracias a Jacob. Antes de desaparecer, él tenía una gran vida por delante: Una vida en estudios avanzados, el reto académico de un país extranjero, el trabajo de sus sueños. Jacob hizo grandes cosas, ser prefecto, premio anual, pero... En el séptimo año, simplemente nadie logró encontrarlo. 

Ella puede recordar el dolor de sus padres, ¿cómo es posible que el hijo pródigo se haya desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¿En dónde está? Tantos sueños perdidos, las expectativas que terminaron en la nada. Jacob había logrado más que cualquiera, esforzandose hasta el último minuto... Y ahora él se había ido, sin decir nada, sin dar un aviso, siendo buscado por una familia desesperada que lo necesitaba más que nunca. 

Ese dolor, ¿por qué nadie puede entender que MC tiene sueños propios? Desde la ausencia de su hermano, ella decidió que seguiría los pasos que él dejó. MC quería lograr lo mismo que Jacob, ser prefecta, premio anual, estudios académicos en el extranjero, la disciplina y el orden que ayudaron a su hermano mayor a ser el hombre con un futuro prometedor. También lo haría por sus padres, una forma de compensar tanto sufrimiento. 

—De acuerdo, yo nunca jamás: He tenido que escaparme de “la torturadora”. 

Todos beben, excepto MC. 

—Maldita perra, ¿escucharon lo que le ocurrió a MC? La pobre chica fue a recibir un pedido de Jae, ¡y esa torturadora llegó para quitarle puntos! ¿Acaso MC no tiene vida propia? Parece una odiosa plaga. —Dijo uno de los chicos. 

—¡Oh Merlín! Mary me lo contó todo, ¡MC la acusó de consumir drogas! 

—En serio, ¿qué diablos le pasa a esa chica? Necesita relajarse, ¿acaso ella necesita un hombre que la satisfaga? 

MC apretó los labios, sintiendo deseos de llorar. Era duro tener que escuchar esas cosas tan horribles sin poder defenderse, ¿de verdad los estudiantes se referían a ella como “La torturadora”? Eso es despreciable, pero tal vez ellos tengan razón. Ella nunca ha sido la chica más divertida del mundo, aun así... ¿Es necesario ser tan cruel? MC sólo intenta cumplir las reglas, nada más que eso. 

—Oigan, eso último que dijiste me hizo pensar en algo. —Dijo el chico disfrazado de porlock, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. 

La atención de los que están en la fiesta es llamada por un ritmo peculiar en la música y alguien que se paró sobre una mesa en el centro. MC se sintió atraída por los sonidos, ¿de dónde venían? ¿qué clase de género musical es ese? Acordeón, bongós, guitarra, bajo, timbales, ¿eso es un keytar? También hay un güiro, creando una combinación interesante. 

La persona en la mesa vestía un esmoquin negro con botones dorados y unas cintas azules, debajo lleva una camisa blanca estilo frac, una máscara de antifaz blanco que cubre los ojos por completo, una capa negra y roja, y un sombrero de copa con una cinta azul. El chico aplaudió varias veces, incentivando al público a que lo miraran. 

—¡Escuchen a su héroe favorito: Tuxedo Mask! —Gritó el chico. —Porque faltan unas horas para que el amanecer llegue, así que -debido a que soy su héroe y el mejor- ¡acabo de liberar las mejores botellas de vodka para que lleguemos a clase sin acordarnos de nuestros nombres! 

La fiesta siguió su rumbo, un poco más alocada que al principio y sin darse respiro. El vodka que MC probó tenía cierto gusto afrutado, suave, un cosquilleo en el paladar, así que fue muy tarde para que ella pudiese darse cuenta que se estaba excediendo con la bebida. 

Al menos así ella podía sentir que ya no era una chica aburrida. 

Incluso MC se otorgó el derecho de bailar, sólo un poco y sin nadie en particular. Pero era divertido sacar sus viejos pasos de baile, intentar menear el trasero como lo hacen las demás chicas, reírse al sentir que su presencia anónima es bien recibida entre los demás estudiantes. Parece que esa personalidad despreocupada podría darle muchas oportunidades si ella no estuviese tan inquieta por las posibles consecuencias. 

—Oye, ¿acaso eres mi Sailor Moon? —Preguntó Tuxedo Mask, acercándose a MC para bailar con ella. 

—¿Qué es una Sailor Moon? 

—¿Bromeas? No me digas que no sabe lo que es una Sailor Moon, ¡eso es cultura general! Es como si me dijeras que no conoces a Superman... 

—¿Quién? —Preguntó MC con una risa divertida. 

Parece que lo único que ella necesitaba era buena compañía, Tuxedo Mask resultó un chico bien educado sobre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico. Parecía encantado con recalcar las similitudes entre ella y una de sus queridas Sailor Moon, aunque MC no lograba encontrar esos puntos parecidos de igual manera intentó comprender el mundo desde los ojos de ese chico. 

Ambos abandonaron la pista de baile improvisada para hablar en uno de los sillones que se movieron contra la pared para dejar más espacio en la sala común. La pareja estaba en cierto grado de alcoholismo, el suficiente para poder entenderse entre sí y reír como tontos antes las bromas más básicas. Tuxedo Mask parecía conocer todo lo necesario sobre las aventuras del mundo exterior, como si él fuera realmente un superhéroe, MC se sentía absorbida por los maravillosos relatos y transportada a otras tierras cargadas de incertidumbre. 

Tal vez sea eso lo que llevó al primer beso, sólo un clásico beso en una fiesta de adolescentes. ¿Cómo es posible que se sintiera tan familiar? Ciertamente es extraño encontrar cierto aire nostálgico en un beso, y más cuando no conoces al chico detrás del disfraz, pero MC quería dejarse arrastrar por las sensaciones en lugar de adecuarse a su habitual rigidez. 

Los besos de Tuxedo Mask son como un postre que ella quiere repetir una y otra vez, ¿esta es una cena en la que el plato fuerte viene después de tan deliciosos manjares? Esos labios, la lengua libertina que se enreda con la suya y los brazos que la sostienen para llevarla a un viaje a la luna. Sería una mentira decir que ese es el primer beso de MC; ella puede recordar, hace unos años, cuando Ben Copper le robó un beso cuando salían de la clase de encantamientos. Santo escándalo que ella hizo ese día, ¡ese era su primer beso! ¡Y Ben se lo arrebató! 

Aunque ahora ese recuerdo podía ser enterrado en el pasado, reemplazado por el cosquilleo de ese chico misterioso. ¿Acaso es un príncipe azul quien se oculta detrás de ese antifaz? MC comienza a pensar posibles opciones, candidatos que pudiesen alcanzar el grado de amabilidad y conocimiento que Tuxedo Mask posee. 

Y es que todo se siente tan natural con él, ¿en qué momento ambos subieron hacia la habitación de chicos? Es como si el tiempo para replantearse esas incógnitas fuera escaso, sólo existía la necesidad imperativa de apagar el fuego o consumirse en las llamas. Él tenía experiencia, eso era un mensaje implícito, ¿qué pasaría ahora? Porque MC no puede cerrar los ojos y arrojarse al abismo, por mucho que así lo quisiera. 

—Yo... No puedo hacer esto. —Jadeó MC, perdiéndose en las mordidas que el chico dejó en su cuello. 

Tuxedo Mask se detuvo, dándole la oportunidad de seguir hablando y mirarla a través del antifaz blanco. 

—Soy virgen, ¿qué clase de chica pierde su virginidad en una fiesta? 

—Muchas, te sorprendería. —Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. —Pero no tenemos que hacer nada, podemos regresar a la fiesta. 

Por supuesto, la fiesta. Hay una fiesta abajo, adolescentes divirtiendose, alcohol, personas siendo personas en un ambiente de descontrol y recatada frivolidad. MC sabe que una oportunidad así es difícil de conseguir, ¿ella tiene que prestarle atención a esa pequeña voz en su cabeza o debe dejar que todo fluya a su propio ritmo? Si MC regresa a la fiesta entonces está admitiendo, de un modo u otro, que siempre será la chica amargada que todos desprecian. 

Además, ella también tiene curiosidad. 

—¿Podríamos...? Quiero decir, sé que nunca he hecho algo así. —Tartamudeó MC. —Pero, no me juzgues por eso, quiero saber lo que se siente... Ya sabes, ir de a poco, si es que no te molesta ser una especie de conejillo de indias... 

—Está bien, avísame si quieres detenerte y lo haré de inmediato. 

El cuerpo de la chica tiembla de anticipación, ¿qué es lo que ocurrirá a continuación? Ella sólo ha leído al respecto, el sexo... Un tema tabú, aunque no debería serlo, así que es un tanto fuera de lo común que alguien hable abiertamente sobre ese asunto. Tuxedo Mask es tan amable como ella lo esperaba, dejándola con cuidado en la cama, tratándola como a una criatura mística que intenta domesticar. MC podía ver la figura del chico arrastrándose a la cama, el colchón que se hunde por la unión de cuerpos, las manos del enmascarado misterioso toman la falda plateada y la bajan junto con las bragas. 

Bien, cualquier cosa puede pasar. MC sonríe con timidez y abre las piernas, mostrando su ansiosa feminidad al chico que observa cada movimiento con lujuria. Ella suspira cuando siente el aire que se escapa de la boca del chico y choca contra la humedad; muy suavemente, Tuxedo Mask muerde uno de los pliegues, un gesto casi juguetón. 

—Tranquila, eres hermosa. —Halaga él. 

Pero, el cumplido, lejos de sonar tierno, parece sacado de las fantasías más lujuriosas que una mujer puede idear en momentos de soledad. Un gemido de verdad brota de los labios de MC cuando siente una lengua caliente recorriendo a lo largo de la feminidad, la punta de la lengua parece demostrar su valía cuando gira generosamente alrededor del capullo palpitante. Un dedo cauteloso es introducido, provocando un gemido de sorpresa en el chico. 

—Estás tan apretada, ¿nunca te tocaste por tu cuenta? —Preguntó el chico con cierta sorpresa. 

—Jamás tuve la valentía. —Confesó MC. 

—¿De verdad? ¿Nunca te tocaste aquí? —Volvió a preguntar el chico, esta vez, jugueteando un poco con el estrecho agujero. —Por Merlín, estás tan apretada y empapada... 

Ella siente que su pecho está por reventar de deseo, su clítoris es succionado con cierta fuerza y el dedo solitario en su vagina es acompañado por otro más. Ese chico está lamiendo la esencia que brota por los toques, chupando y tomando todo lo que puede de esa fuente inacabable. La sangre caliente en sus venas, escuchar y sentir todo a la décima potencia, MC está cayendo en un hoyo profundo conforme esos dedos se encargan de estimular los nervios correctos. 

¿Eso es lo que las chicas llaman “orgasmo”? Porque, por el amor a Merlín, es exquisito. Es como flotar entre las nubes, subir más alto, atravesar las constelaciones del universo y caer sin dolor con una lentitud impensable. Él sacó sus dedos, presionando la boca contra la raja, sorbiendo la esencia de la chica. Era demasiado como para soportarlo, MC tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas cuando escuchó a su pareja sorber dando el mensaje de no querer desperdiciar ni una gota. 

Eso había sido fantástico, la adrenalina y la valentía que puede desprender un orgasmo debería estar bajo supervisión académica. MC intenta recuperar el aire, mirar al misterioso chico que se lame los labios y se apoya sobre sus rodillas en la cama. Ahora se ve que tiene una gran tienda de campaña en los pantalones, ¿qué se debe hacer respecto a eso? ¿Acaso todo esto no se trata de aprender? ¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda aventurarse a lo desconocido? 

Intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, MC se sienta en la cama. Se mueve con cuidado, acercando sus manos a los pantalones del chico y liberando la polla que evidentemente necesita de un ansiado cuidado femenino. La punta del miembro está decorada por una perla de líquido preseminal, los labios de la chica rozan la piel rosácea antes de dejar que su lengua se deslice por la punta suave. Él deja escapar la clase de gemido que te vuelve loco de deseo, y ella está más que decidida a complacerlo. 

La lengua de la chica da vueltas alrededor de la cabeza hinchada antes de trabajar la longitud en su boca, recibiendo el aroma de su masculinidad. Todo en él parece pecado, incluso sabe igual que uno. MC gime conforme toma más de él, su garganta se expande y abraza cada centímetro con fuerza. El chico gime con fuerza, estirando su mano para tomar suavemente la ajustada peluca de su acompañante. 

—Oh Merlín, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tierna y ponerme tan caliente al mismo tiempo? 

Ella intenta seguir el ritmo, recibiendo los empujes de su boca y respirando para no ahogarse. Jamás había sentido su boca tan llena, estaba mal y delicioso al mismo tiempo, MC no puede evitar al ver un rubor debajo del antifaz de su acompañante. También puede sentir la saliva que sale de su boca y baja por su barbilla, deslizándose por la polla y las bolas del chico. Cierto, ¿no se supone que hay que masajear esa zona? Aunque la experiencia sea escasa, MC intenta seguir la lógica de las caricias y parece estar funcionando. La acción provocó que Tuxedo Mask diera unas embestidas más duras, corriéndose en la garganta de la chica. 

—Espero que... Mierda, si necesitas a alguien para saciar tu curiosidad entonces estoy disponible cuando quieras. —Bromeó el chico. 

MC soltó una risa suave, toda la idea de la situación es un tanto ridícula. 

—Ya está amaneciendo. —Dijo el chico misterioso. —¿Te gustaría salir a fumar? Conozco un lugar agradable. 

Parece la vida de otra chica, eso es en lo que MC piensa cuando mira el amanecer desde el techo de la torra de Gryffindor. Cada una de sus acciones de esa noche fueron imprudentes, seriamente cuestionables, ¿acaso todo fue un sueño? Porque le gusta un poco ser así, descontrolada, anónima, sin las presiones que ella misma se da. A veces, olvidar los sueños propios puede llegar a ser liberador. 

—Nunca pensé que mi noche iba a ser así. —Comentó MC. —Yo ni siquiera fumo, se supone que está prohibido. 

—Un cigarrillo no daña a nadie si es ocasional. —Respondió el chico. —Jamás hablé tanto con alguien sobre Japón y superhéroes, eres buena escuchando. 

—Me gusta escuchar a la gente que habla de sus pasiones, salvaste mi noche. 

—Debería decir lo mismo, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? Creo que no tuve oportunidad de presentarme correctamente. 

—No quieres saber mi nombre. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa triste. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Eres Cenicienta? ¿Tendré que buscarte por todo el castillo con una zapatilla de cristal en la mano? 

—¿Cenicienta es otra de tus superheroínas? 

—Vamos, todo el mundo conoce a Cenicienta. —Dijo el chico, dándole un golpe suave a su acompañante. —¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto en otras fiestas? 

—No salgo mucho. 

—¿Eso podría cambiar si te lo pido amablemente? 

—Tal vez, tengo que pensarlo. 

Tuxedo Mask le dio otra pitada a su cigarrillo, tragando el humo para luego dejar que la neblina blanquecina se elevara hacia el cielo y desapareciera en la brisa de la mañana. El chico apagó el cigarro en las tejas del techo, sacudiendo el polvillo antes de mirar a la chica a su lado. Tan misteriosa, con esa peluca azul y el antifaz blanco que esconde todo lo que él necesita mirar. Sin pensarlo mucho, atraído por esa belleza, toma con cuidado el rostro femenino y busca sus labios para besarla con suavidad. 

Ambos se besan lentamente, disfrutando el momento. Hasta que el chico misterioso baja sus besos con cautela, primero besa la línea de la mandíbula, luego se dirige hacia el cuello expuesto antes de liberar el salvajismo encerrado. Su beso junto a la fuerza de la succión deja una pequeña, pero visible marca rosa. 

—¿Acabas de marcarme? —Preguntó MC, tocándose el cuello. 

—Así podré encontrarte, tendré un tiempo límite para descubrir tu identidad. 

—Parece que te gusta jugar. 

—Y siempre gano, espero que tú seas una rival legendaria. 

Es extraño, pero además de seguir percibiendo ese ambiente de conocida familiaridad, MC puede asegurar que ese chico la hace sentir una mujer peligrosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si escribo una vez más "Tuxedo Mask" creo que voy a gritar (?) Fue difícil escribir todas esas escenas sin pensar en el personaje 😂  
> Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!


	3. El chantaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras MC lucha contra los recuerdos de la noche anterior, un chico misterioso hace su propio trabajo para saciar la curiosidad y la incógnita que la fiesta dejó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo! Les traigo mi primer capítulo de este 2021 💖🎉  
> Espero que todos hayan pasado felices fiestas, recuerden seguir cuidándose del virus ;)  
> Disfruten la lectura!

MC se removió en la cama, percibiendo el cuerpo con un gran cansancio y con su cabeza suplicándole no abrir los ojos. Esa era la primera vez que ella se ocultaba de la luz del sol, ¿por qué? Las razones comienzan a aparecer en su mente como una película con la velocidad aumentada, imágenes e imágenes con sensaciones de dulce sabor y que irradian una calidez que provoca cosquilleos en el corazón de la chica. 

Ella sonríe y se cubre la cabeza con las sábanas azules, nada de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior fue un sueño. Entre los incontables pasillos de Hogwarts, hay un misterioso chico que parece tener un interés genuino por ella. MC comienza a pensar en los distintos candidatos, no hay muchos chicos en el colegio que sean tan amables e inteligentes como el enigmático Tuxedo Mask. ¿Cuál es la identidad de ese superhéroe enmascarado? ¿Él seguirá interesado en MC si descubre que la chica tan divertida que conoció en la fiesta resulta ser la estricta prefecta? Ese es uno de los mayores miedos de MC, tener que perder la idea de un romance eventual. 

Pero en su mente retumba la música, la melodía de un ritmo latino, la sonrisa bajo un antifaz blanco. Ella jamás había tenido conversaciones tan interesantes con nadie, Tuxedo Mask le había hablado de la forma en la que te diriges a un igual, sólo que con un poco más de cariño íntimo. Y la forma en la que él besaba... Oh, sosteniendo su rostro como si MC fuera una frágil obra de arte, con esas mordidas juguetonas que ella desearía seguir sintiendo. La sensación de familiaridad, esa confianza tácita entre los dos, MC no está segura de poder sentir esa conexión con otro chico que no sea el misterioso enmascarado. 

“—Soy virgen, ¿qué clase de chica pierde su virginidad en una fiesta?” 

“—Muchas, te sorprendería; pero no tenemos que hacer nada, podemos regresar a la fiesta.” 

Merlín, ya no deben existir chicos así. En una situación diferente, MC podría haber sufrido las consecuencias de estar encerrada en una habitación con un chico borracho, pero él se mostró comprensible y jamás la forzó a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Es decir, no es como si tuviésemos que dar las gracias a los hombres por no violarnos cuando tienen la oportunidad, pero ella sabe que la situación fue un tanto riesgosa y que tuvo suerte de encontrarse con un chico que tenía bien planteado lo que significa el consentimiento. 

Cuando la prefecta se levanta para colocarse su uniforme, puede ver en el espejo colgado a un lado de la cama que hay una marca rosa en su cuello. Ella estira su mano para tocar la marca del beso, ¿debería cubrirlo o dejarlo ahí para que todos lo vean? ¿cómo les explicará a los profesores la causa de esa marca? Tal vez lo mejor sea mantener ese asunto en privado, al menos hasta descubrir la identidad del misterioso enmascarado. 

Lo cierto es que, desde su encuentro romántico en la fiesta, el humor de MC mejoró considerablemente. Por supuesto que de vez en cuando solían atacarla las dudas sobre lo ocurrido, una reprimenda mental por ese salvaje intercambio sexual, ¿qué clase de chica hace esas obscenidades en una fiesta? ¿qué tal si alguien los descubría? Pero Tuxedo Mask la estaba cuidando, es decir, él seguramente la habría defendido en caso de... 

—¡Cuidado! Fíjate por dónde vas. —Dijo un chico de Gryffindor. 

MC no dijo nada, reconocía a aquel muchacho de la fiesta, era el mismo que vestía un disfraz de porlock. Ella podría intentar preguntar acerca de la identidad de su misterioso enamorado, pero hacerlo revelaría que ella estuvo en una fiesta cuando no la invitaron y si la información del evento sale a la luz entonces las cosas se volverían un desastre. 

¿Acaso es buena idea seguir haciéndose ilusiones? Ella todavía tiene deberes que seguir, un leal trabajo de prefecta que requiere toda su atención y es bien sabido que los novios suelen apartarte de lo importante. Tal vez sea linda la idea de tener a alguien que te sonría mientras te dice lo mucho que te ama, que te acaricie la cabeza, que diga lo hermosa que eres y se preocupe por ti... Pero esas son tonterías, ¡tonterías! Hay mucho por hacer. 

Aunque, en clase de encantamientos, MC sabe que está perdida. Ella sigue pensando en el misterioso enmascarado, soñando despierta con su rostro, ¿por qué el alcohol tuvo que nublar su memoria? Si tan sólo ella hubiese controlado el consumo de bebidas fuertes, de seguro podría recordar algún elemento significativo en ese rostro amable. Sin embargo, MC recuerda vívidamente la forma en la que él la tocaba, su lengua recorriendo zonas prohibidas de su cuerpo... Merlín, eso estuvo tan mal y tan bien al mismo tiempo. 

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Rowan en un susurro mientras el profesor Flitwick dictaba el tema de la clase. —No has levantado la mano para dar alguna respuesta, eso es bastante raro en ti. 

—Estaba pensando en otra cosa, ayer en... Ya sabes, ayer en la fiesta yo... Conocí a un chico, tan dulce e interesante. —Confirmó MC con una sonrisa tímida. 

—¡Eso es tan tierno! ¿Cómo se llama? 

—No lo sé, no me dijo su nombre... De todos modos, quizás no valga la pena buscarlo. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Él debe ser alguien agradable, tú eres muy exigente a la hora de acercarte a las personas. —Comentó Rowan. 

—¿Qué tal si me odia cuando descubra quién soy? Se llevará una terrible decepción. 

—Vamos, no digas eso... —Animó Rowan, dándole un empujón cariñoso. —Cualquier hombre estaría agradecido de tenerte como novia. 

MC no podría estar de acuerdo con esas palabras sin importar cuánto lo intentara, el miedo a un confrontamiento amoroso es palpable y las consecuencias de haberse infiltrado en esa fiesta le parecen más terribles que nunca. Así que ella camina abrazando sus libros como un salvavidas, escuchando a Rowan hablar sobre las anotaciones que hizo en la última clase, rezándole a un ente superior que sus nervios ante ese inesperado amor desaparezcan en el aire. 

—Mira, ahí está Penny con Jae. —Dijo Rowan. 

Aquello sirvió para sacar a MC de su ensoñación, ¿qué hacía Penny con ese contrabandista sin cerebro? Además, Jae lucía un poco... Patético, como si estuviese tratando de coquetear. En los gestos del chico podían leerse esas intenciones: intentar verse relajado, hacer poses que te hagan ver como un chico genial, tocarse constantemente el cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás... 

—¿En serio Jae cree tener una oportunidad con Penny? —Preguntó MC. —Ella es la chica más popular de nuestro año, es como si intentaras pedirle una cita a Barnaby Lee. 

—Cállate, ahí viene. 

Tal y como lo dijo Rowan, Penny se acercó sola al grupo de amigas después de despedirse amigablemente de Jae. Daba la impresión que la rubia no fue consciente de esos vagos intentos de coqueteo por parte del contrabandista, debido a que se acercó a ellas para charlar acerca de la nueva poción que estaba practicando. 

—No queremos saber sobre pociones, Penny. —Se quejó Rowan. —¿Qué te traes con Jae Kim? Ese sí es un tema de conversación. 

—¿Yo? Nada, ¿por qué preguntas eso? 

—¿Entonces de qué hablabas con Jae? 

—Oh, ¿eso? Él se me acercó para hacer conversación, me habló de cosas muggles que realmente no entendí. —Confesó Penny, levantando los hombros. 

—¿Y luego quiso venderte algo? De seguro espera que le compres ingredientes costosos de pociones. —Refunfuñó MC. 

—Jae es agradable, quizás algún día necesites su ayuda como contrabandista. —Comentó Penny con una sonrisa. 

—¡Él es un idiota! Jae sólo le cae bien a la gente porque puede conseguir los caprichos de todo el mundo, de otra forma no tendría amigos. 

—¿Por qué tuviste que ponerte de mal humor? —Cuestionó Rowan. —Estabas tan feliz por ese chico que conociste en la fiesta... 

—¿Fiesta? ¿Chico? —Preguntó Penny confundida. 

—Olvídenlo, tengo cosas que hacer. —Murmuró MC. 

Bien, esa reacción fue tonta e injustificada, ¿por qué razón la mera presencia de Jae tiene la capacidad de sacar de sus casillas a MC? Ella quiere evitar pensar en eso, en las miles de razones por las que él es mejor y más amado por los demás estudiantes, ¿tiene sentido? Claro que no, ¿quién necesita ser igual a Jae Kim? Pero pareciera que él intenta llevarse a los pocos amigos de verdad que le quedan a MC, es cuestión de tiempo para que Penny y Rowan caigan ante la verdad inevitable: MC no es gran cosa. 

El arduo trabajo por mantener notas altas y la idea de tener miles de amigos no son factores que se relacionen directamente, a veces tienes que sacrificar algo para obtener un beneficio mayor. Jae sacrifica su rendimiento académico para hacer felices a los demás y MC se enfoca en su propio rendimiento académico porque así es como son las cosas en el mundo. No importa que quieras que las cosas cambien o te arrepientas de tu posición actual, el universo se rige por el statu quo. 

No hay mejor lugar para olvidar los males existentes que la biblioteca de Hogwarts, un paraíso silencioso con libros que no juzgan a sus lectores o traen incómodos temas de conversación. La bibliotecaria tiene un trato preferencial hacia MC, no muchos estudiantes pasan tanto tiempo allí y en silencio, Rowan y ella pueden considerarse afortunadas de gozar la tranquilidad de... 

—Te lo juro, tenía tantas esperanzas en Penny y ella no entendió ni una palabra de lo que le decía... No lo sé, llevó toda la mañana buscando y siento que jamás encontraré a la primera persona que me interesa conocer de verdad. 

No puede ser. 

—Vamos, Jae, perder las esperanzas es lo último que necesitas. 

—¿Por qué la vida me odia? —Suspiró el contrabandista. 

—Deja de ser tan exagerado, encontrarás a esa chica y le pedirás una cita adecuadamente. 

—Merlín te escuche, ella es... Tan perfecta, dulce, tierna, amable, divertida y... Merlín, me voy a poner duro si recuerdo ciertas cosas. 

—Espera, esa información me interesa. —Dijo el acompañante con una risa. 

—Prefiero guardarme ciertas cosas para mí, los caballeros no cuentan sus experiencias privadas con las mujeres. 

MC intentó concentrarse en su libro, las conversaciones ajenas no deberían de importarle en lo más mínimo sin importar qué tan interesantes o misteriosas sean. ¿A quién le importan los problemas de Jae Kim? Es mejor ni siquiera acercarse, él no está haciendo nada indebido (además de hablar en la biblioteca y romper el bello silencio, un delito menor) así que MC está decidida en dejar pasar esa molestia. 

—Como te decía, puedo conseguirte lo que necesitas si aceptas pagar el precio correcto. —Dijo Jae, recomponiéndose para volver a ser el mismo de siempre. 

Boquiabierta, MC sigue la dirección del sonido. Ella acaba de escucharlo fuerte y claro, sin importar que fuera una conversación en susurros, Jae está haciendo otro de sus estúpidos negocios en medio de la biblioteca. ¿Por qué esa cucaracha tuvo que irrumpir en uno de los sitios más sagrados del colegio y arruinarlo con su trabajo sucio? 

—Pero los discos voladores con colmillos son fáciles de conseguir, puedo dártelos a un mejor precio que en Zonkos. —Dijo Jae, sin percibir la nueva presencia. 

El póstumo comprador de Jae palideció cuando vio que MC se acercaba con los puños apretados, por lo que atinó a salir a corriendo para evitar una represalia. Jae se dio media vuelta para entender por qué tanto alboroto y no estaba nada feliz cuando vio a su principal enemiga caminar en su dirección para otro de sus berrinches sobre las rígidas reglas. 

—Gracias, acabo de perder una posible venta. —Se quejó Jae. 

—¿Entonces admites estar haciendo otro de tus sucios negocios? —Cuestionó MC, arrugando la nariz. 

—Sí, unos artículos para bromas son negocios de lo peor. —Dijo Jae con sarcasmo. —¿Por qué mejor no te vas y...? 

Jae dejó de hablar, como si hubiera visto un monstruo abominable que está listo para devorarlo. El chico parecía genuinamente aterrado, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y las palabras tardaban en salirle. MC lo miró sin comprender, intentando tenerle paciencia al contrabandista; fue una sorpresa para cuando Jae saltó sobre ella con decisión y le abrió la camisa hasta el segundo botón, los redondeles de plástico terminaron en el suelo, pero el esfuerzo funcionó para que él pudiese ver la mancha rosa que decoraba el cuello de la insensible MC. 

—¡Tú! ¡No! ¡Cualquiera menos tú! Tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser... —Balbuceó Jae desesperado. 

—Ahora sí que perdiste la cabeza, Jae Kim. —Espetó MC con odio, sin entender. —Serán quince puntos menos para Gryffindor, agradece que no le diré a McGonagall lo que acabas de hacer. 

—Pero, pero... 

MC se acomodó la camisa, al menos el suéter negro del uniforme podría cubrir un poco ese desastre, de seguro Rowan sabe cocer un par de botones. ¿Qué diablos le pasó a Jae? Es decir, él siempre fue extraño. Sin embargo, Jae Kim acaba de cruzar el límite de lo extravagante para convertirse en un sociópata de primera categoría. 

No tener fundamentos lógicos que ofrecer a la incógnita es lo que pone nerviosa a MC; está bien, suponiendo que Jae haya reaccionado estupefacto por la marca que vio en su cuello, ¿cuál es el problema? Por supuesto, alguien como él debe burlarse de las chicas sin novio o que a duras penas consiguen algo de experiencia sexual. De seguro, dado que la marca está allí para probarlo, Jae está decepcionado porque ya no podrá burlarse de ella y de su pobre vida social. 

MC se encierra en la seguridad de su habitación, con la apacible compañía de su gato. Todavía queda tiempo para la próxima clase y hace tiempo que ella termino su ensayo para pociones, ¿acaso otra vez los pensamientos intrusivos van a jugarle en contra? Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de hacer todo más fácil, encontrar el botón que reinicie el día. 

Una lechuza picotea en la ventana, MC se levanta de la cama para tomar la nota atada a la pata del ave. El animal vuelva lejos apenas termina su cometido, ella abre el papel y su corazón se acelera cuando lee el mensaje: 

“Poco tiempo llevará el encuentro deseado 

He buscado todo este tiempo sintiéndome amargado 

Pero la ganancia la reciben los que pelean 

Y la incertidumbre de esto me apalea. 

Sí, ese fue mi mejor intento de poema. 

Encuéntrame en el tercer invernadero, te estaré esperando. 

-Tuxedo Mask”. 

MC siente que una gota de sudor le baja por la frente hasta la barbilla, haciendo hipótesis y uniendo puntos, sólo alguien sería tan tonto de escribirle tan pronto recibió la información. No puede ser Jae, Jae jamás querría tener nada con ella, a menos -por supuesto- que nunca hubiese sospechado de la chica bajo la máscara. No, Jae no es Tuxedo Mask, el enmascarado misterioso es un muchacho dulce que la ha tratado como a un ser humano y Jae es... Cualquiera menos Jae, por favor. 

Oh Merlín, por favor. 

Por favor, cualquiera menos él. 

Jae no pudo ser el mismo con el que ella compartió ese desahogo sexual. 

Cualquiera menos él. 

Al final, de nada sirve seguir repitiéndose lo mismo, el tercer invernadero está allí y ella puede obtener respuestas si abre la puerta. Aunque, tal vez, lo más probable es que esas respuestas sean desagradables y conduzcan a un arrepentimiento atroz. MC tiene una mano en la manija, ¿es mejor permanecer ignorante ante ciertos eventos? Esta es su vida, ¿quién mejor que ella para ganarse el derecho de saber a quién casi le entregó una parte de su virginidad? Tal vez no sea Jae quien la esté esperando al otro lado de la puerta, podría ser cualquier persona, podría ser cualquier chico... 

Es Jae. 

MC no piensa ni dice nada, en silencio se da media vuelta con la intención de salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sin contar con que Jae se abalanzaría sobre ella para meterla al invernadero e impedirle la salida al exterior. 

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dijo Jae con decisión. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando. 

—Claro que sí, escucha, no sabía que eras tú la chica de la fiesta y... Tengas muchas preguntas, la primera: ¿Estás segura de que eras tú esa chica o de casualidad tienes una hermana gemela? Dime que tienes una hermana gemela. 

—Me tengo que ir. —Insistió MC. 

—No hasta que terminemos de hablar, porque esto tomará tiempo. —Dictaminó Jae. —Entiendo muchas cosas respecto a tu situación actual. 

—¿Mi situación? 

—Rompiste las reglas, querida MC. —Dijo Jae con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Y yo soy testigo, así que te recomiendo declararme la tregua para que no te metas en problemas. 

—¿Me estás chantajeando? —Cuestionó MC. 

—Chantajear es una palabra fea, pero sí. —Confirmó Jae con diversión. —Tú me dejas en paz a mí y a mis negocios, a cambio yo mantendré la boca cerrada. 

—¿Cómo te atreves a...? 

—Pero tienes otra opción. 

—Ah, ¿sí? Dime cuál. 

—Ten una cita conmigo, me gustaría saber si realmente eres esa chica de la fiesta. —Propuso Jae con un tono de voz bastante juguetón, cruzándose de brazos. —Soy una persona curiosa, imagina mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que la misma chica que me chupó la polla y se tragó mi semen resultó ser la prefecta perfecta que tanto me odia. 

MC le dio una bofetada bien merecida al chico, cumpliendo uno de sus deseos internos. 

—Estás demente y eres un asqueroso pervertido. —Insultó MC. —No necesito que uses el chantaje en mí, iré yo misma a decirle al director sobre tu absurda fiesta y tus negocios sucios. 

—Tienes libre albedrío, escoge lo que te haga feliz. —Dijo Jae con tranquilidad. —Pero ten en cuenta que ninguno de los profesores volverá a confiar en ti cuando se den cuenta que eres tan alborotadora como los demás estudiantes. 

MC apretó los labios, había cierta verdad en las palabras de su enemigo mortal. Dumbledore estaría muy decepcionado, Flitwick también, durante tanto tiempo ella se ha armado un puesto de buena opinión en los adultos y todo su trabajo duro sería tirado a la basura si Jae abría la boca. ¿Cómo conseguiría ella ser el Premio Anual y buenas recomendaciones para elevados estudios académicos si al final todo eso quedaba mancillado por un error de una noche? 

—No quiero chantajearte, MC, especialmente si creo que eres ese tipo de chica que conocí en la fiesta. 

—¿Una irresponsable que hace cosas sucias con desconocidos? 

—Una chica divertida que sabe escuchar y es amable de verdad. —Corrigió Jae. —Así que sólo quiero una cita, sin alcohol ni nada de eso, para ver si lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue algo de una sola noche o puede haber más. 

MC soltó una risa entre dientes, estupefacta ante las palabras del Gryffindor. 

—Entre nosotros jamás podría haber algo, Jae Kim. —Dijo MC con desdén. —Tú y yo somos muy diferentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genial, así que tenemos una cita romántica en las manos. Aunque, ¿realmente será una cita romántica? Supongo que pronto lo descubriremos <3  
> Gracias a todos por leer!


	4. Nadar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae intenta atraer a MC, ¿ella cederá ante el poder envolvente de un chico que está dispuesto a hacer de todo para ganar su corazón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustó escribir esto, se me hizo un tanto relajante 😂  
> Me alegra tanto ver el buen recibimiento que tuvo esta historia, son personas increíbles 💕  
> Disfruten de la lectura!

A la mañana siguiente, un fuerte ruido despertó a MC de su cómoda ensoñación. 

El amanecer en la sala común de Ravenclaw llegó como cualquier otro día; los estudiantes fueron levantándose con cierto deseo de regresar a sus camas para seguir durmiendo, pies arrastrándose por la alfombra azul, bostezos poco disimulados, MC planeaba prepararse para la clase cuando la primera explosión ocurrió. 

Junto al ruido de la explosión llegaron chillidos espantados y un fuerte hedor, parecía que alguien colocó una serie de bombas olorosas cuando los demás estaban durmiendo. MC tuvo que salir de su habitación a la velocidad de un rayo, intentando abrir las ventanas para quitar el mal olor y tranquilizando a los estudiantes que fueron atrapados por la broma. 

—¡Está bien! Todo el mundo, ¡cálmense! —Exclamó MC, agitando su varita para crear una ráfaga de viento suave. —Diríjanse a las duchas en orden, me aseguraré de quitar el hedor de la sala común. 

—¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? —Preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw, apretándose la nariz. 

—¡Aquí hay una pista! Parece que dejaron una nota. —Anunció una chica. —Aquí dice: “Para mi querida Sailor Moon...” 

—¡Dame eso! —Gritó MC con las mejillas rojas. —Lo voy a confiscar, esto... Esto me ayudará a encontrar al culpable, ¡sigan con lo suyo! 

Jae Kim había ido demasiado lejos, ¿acaso él planea decirle a todo el mundo sobre su presunta y ridícula idea de tener una cita con MC? ¿Por qué llamar su atención con gestos tan estrafalarios? Pero el objeto que traía ella en sus manos parecía una caja de chocolates común y corriente, ¿cuál es la trampa? MC se encierra en la habitación para descubrirlo, aprovechando que el resto de los estudiantes tienen otros asuntos que atender. 

La caja con chocolates dispara al aire una serie de serpentinas y confetis de color arcoíris, los bombones de dulce azucarados tienen forma de pajarillos que vuelan alrededor de la chica cuando la tapa es puesta a un lado. MC no puede negarlo, es un tanto encantador, aunque aquello implique que Jae haya conseguido el obsequio con una de sus sospechas fuentes. 

—“Para mi Sailor Moon...” —Leyó MC. —“Considera esto una de mis maneras para que aceptes tener una cita conmigo, te lo pasarás bien y -en caso de equivocarme- de todos puedes disfrutar de estos chocolates que conseguí gracias a mi proveedor de confianza”. 

Claro, la idea de esa tonta cinta. 

Bien, pues, eso no va a pasar. 

Aunque algo dentro de ella le dice que debería intentarlo, intentar conocer al Jae que todos dicen que es genial y buena onda. MC bufa mientras se arregla el cabello frente al espejo, intentar caerle bien a Jae Kim es sólo otro intento desesperado por obtener aprobación de los estudiantes que tanto la desprecian. Si ella realmente quisiera salir con cualquier chico entonces le pediría un consejo o recomendación a Penny, tiene más sentido que sólo salir con Jae porque la posibilidad está allí. 

Además, ya es demasiado con que MC no acuse a Jae por esa broma pesada con las bombas apestosas. Sí, nadie querría tener una cita con un chico como él. ¿No es así? Porque Jae trae descontrol consigo, un horrible desorden que él no se molestará en resolver sin importar que sea su responsabilidad. 

—Buenos días. —Saludó Jae en cuanto MC abandonó su sala común, el chico extendió una rosa roja hacia ella. —Asumo que disfrutaste de los chocolates. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Cuestionó MC, caminando para dejarlo atrás. 

—Puse un encantamiento en los dulces, te dejan un bonito rubor en las mejillas. 

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me diste comida hechizada? —Cuestionó MC, tocándose el rostro con vergüenza. 

—Claro que no, sólo quería ver si me dirías la verdad. —Dijo Jae con una sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo antes de ponerle la flor sobre la oreja. —¿Lo ves? Soy todo un romántico, hasta un buen partido dirían algunos. 

—Difiero completamente, fue innecesario perjudicar a mi sala común con una de tus bromas infantiles. 

—Vamos, no es como si cierto grupo de Ravenclaw no nos hubiese hecho lo mismo hace unos días. 

—Pues... En ese caso deberías hablarlo con los profesores, de nada sirve una venganza mal intencionada. —Dijo MC con poca convicción. 

—Vaya, creo que logro ver cierto atisbo de duda en tus ojos. —Comentó Jae con superioridad. —¿Eso quiere decir que puedo convencerte de tener una cita conmigo? Déjame romperte... En más de un sentido. 

—Eres un pervertido. —Masculló MC. —O un sádico que disfruta causar dolor, no te estás vendiendo muy bien. 

—¿No dijiste que querías salir más? Hacer cosas nuevas, portarte mal un rato... —Animó Jae, dando pequeños saltos alrededor de la chica. —En un juego así sólo puedes ganar. 

—¿Juego? ¿Entonces esto es un juego para ti? —Cuestionó MC, quitándose la flor de la cabeza para devolvérsela al chico. 

MC abrazó la correa de su mochila con libros y siguió caminando, bajando las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Jae se había quedado atrás, pensantivo, de vez en cuando haciendo ruidos extraños ante pensamientos propios, ella no quería seguir perdiendo y él parecía realmente comprometido con demostrar un punto. 

—A decir verdad, jamás me involucro tan seriamente con las chicas —Comentó Jae. —¡Considérate afortunada! Espera, tengo una idea, ¡olvida la clase de pociones! Tómate el día libre. 

—¿Estás loco? Los profesores se enojarán y arruinaré mi asistencia perfecta. 

—Tranquila, yo me encargo de eso. —Aseguró Jae con confianza. —Ven, vive un poco. 

MC apretó los labios, ¿faltar a la clase? ¿así sin más? Suena peligroso, demasiado arriesgado, ¡Snape se volverá loco! Pero Penny podría cubrirla, tomar notas, apuntes, MC es rápida para aprender y seguramente pueda ponerse al tanto en cuanto esa tontería con Jae llegue a su fin. Sí, ella sólo saldrá con Jae un rato y luego seguirá cumpliendo con sus deberes estudiantiles. 

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? —Preguntó MC con duda. 

Jae sonrió, de esa manera que le causaba un mal presentimiento a MC. 

Pasar la mañana en el Lago Negro estaba lejos de ser uno de los escenarios que la mente de MC imaginó, pero allí estaban. El sol en lo alto, el agua brillando por el reflejo de los rayos solares y... Y Jae quitándose la sudadera conforme caminaba hacia el muelle. Bien, sí, de acuerdo, ¿qué demonios? Ella no va a nadar ni a quitarse la ropa, alguien podría verlos, aunque el paisaje se vea casi desierto a excepción de muchas rocas y el cobertizo de botes a unos metros. 

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Jae cuando vio que su acompañante seguía congelada en el lugar. 

—Disculpa, ¿estás esperando a que me quite la ropa? Porque eso no va a pasar. 

—Vale la pena, además sé que traes pantalones cortos de color negro debajo de esa falda. —Indicó Jae con tranquilidad. —Puedes quedarte con la camisa puesta si no quieres mostrarme tu sostén. 

—¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que traigo debajo de mi falda? —Cuestionó MC ofendida, él tenía razón. 

—Hay muchas escaleras en Hogwarts, a veces se ven cosas interesantes cuando uno es lo suficientemente valiente para levantar la vista. 

MC dejó su ropa en el muelle, doblada y bien cuidada en comparación con la sudadera arrugada y los pantalones rotos de Jae. Ella trató de no mirar más de lo necesario, prefirió concentrarse en el suave toque de Jae tomando su mano y acompañándola al final del muelle. MC habría preferido tener unos minutos más para prepararse, terminó por caer al agua y sentir el frío colarse por cada poro de su cuerpo. 

Cuando el susto inicial pasó, MC nadó para mantenerse a flote, dándose cuenta que era su primera vez nadando en el Lago Negro. Esto estaba prohibido, por supuesto, pero muchos estudiantes solían ir allí cuando los días eran especialmente calurosos. Los más valientes se levantaban el ruedo del pantalón para mojarse hasta la pantorrilla de agua fría, pero MC nunca escuchó que alguien (además de Jae y ella) que hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente para nadar bajo el sol que iluminaba Hogwarts. 

—Deja de parecer tan maravillada. —Dijo Jae con una sonrisa, sacando su varita. —Todavía no hemos iniciado el recorrido, ¡Caput Bullae! 

Por supuesto el encantamiento de casco-burbuja, un hechizo efectivo para respirar bajo el agua o en cualquier ambiente donde el oxígeno sea escaso. Jae se hechizó a él y a su compañera antes de hundirse aún más en el agua, siendo seguido por una curiosa y algo preocupada MC. Ella sabía que en lago suelen encontrarse criaturas aterradoras como los gryndilows o las sirenas, ¿a Jae eso ni siquiera lo inmuta? 

Pero todo era tranquilidad allí, podían escucharse suaves sonidos de peces pasando a los lados de los chicos y el roce de las algas marinas que se movían con elegancia. Jae nadaba como si ese fuera su ambiente natural, lo menos importante de su día a día, sólo otro día más en la vida del comerciante mejor conocido y apreciado por los alumnos del colegio. MC no podía evitar sentirse un tanto cautivada, aunque perdida, de formar parte de una hazaña fuera de lo común. 

Jae se hundió hacia la arena, rebuscando entre las rocas como si hubiese encontrado algo. Con una de sus manos cerradas, le dio una indicación a MC para que subiera hacia la superficie. El encantamiento de casco burbuja dejó de tener efecto apenas los chicos respiraron aire fresco, por lo que se acercaron a la orilla dando brazadas. 

—¡Mira lo que encontré! —Exclamó Jae satisfecho. —Es una almeja irlandesa, los moluscos dentro del caparazón se convierten en una piedra preciosa cuando logran sobrevivir más de 150 años y puedes saber su vejez si la coraza tiene bordes dorados, es muy raro encontrar uno de estos. 

Jae se sentó en la arena, sacudiendo la cabeza para secarse el cabello como si fuera un perro; una vez terminada su torpe limpieza, Jae apretó con fuerza la coraza de la almeja, sonriendo con gusto cuando escuchó un crujido. MC lo observó con interés, simplemente desconociendo el valor de ese molusco viejo. 

—Por Merlín, mira esto... Es increíble. 

Jae mostró su descubrimiento, una preciosa piedra de color púrpura que resplandecía ante el sol de la mañana. La piedra tenía sus irregularidades, bordes afilados, huecos sin sentido, pero ninguno de esos defectos podía acaparar su increíble belleza natural. 

—Voy a pulirla, le daré una forma adecuada y luego podrás usarla como collar. —Dijo Jae con una sonrisa. 

—Espera, ¿por qué me la vas a dar? Tú fuiste quien encontró esa cosa. 

—¡Es una almeja irlandesa! Aprovecha la oportunidad antes de que me arrepienta, te verás tierna con una joya decorando tu cuello. 

MC no supo que decir, hacía frío y la camisa blanca se le pegaba a la piel, pero ella sentía cierto calor cuando veía a Jae genuinamente emocionado. Ella jamás había recibido un regalo de un chico, el mero hecho de que él se mostrase tan entusiasmado por darle una joya era lo que la conmovía, aunque se sintiera impersonal y un tanto extraño. Jae no debería obsequiarle nada, chocolates o joyas, él sólo estaba allí para convencerse de que ella no era una chica aburrida y amargada, porque él necesita pruebas de eso. MC sabe que es una chica aburrida y amargada, una decepción para alguien que desea vivir cada segundo de su vida. 

—Deberías dárselo a otra chica, Jae, yo no soy la persona que estás buscando. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó Jae extrañado. 

—¡Vamos! Sé honesto contigo mismo, sé que estás buscando a esa chica de la fiesta y yo... Yo no soy esa persona, soy aburrida y amargada, soy una “torturadora”... 

—No le hagas caso a lo que dicen los demás de ti, ese asunto de la “torturadora” es una tontería de niños inmaduros. —Aseguró Jae con un bufido. —No te invité a nadar para juzgarte o ponerte a prueba; sí, tengo el presentimiento de que sigues siendo esa misma chica divertida de la fiesta, pero estoy dispuesto a conocer el otro lado de ti. 

—El otro lado de mí no te agrada. —Dijo MC con convicción. —Es por eso que peleamos tanto, somos diferentes. 

—Admito que soy un chico difícil de manejar, sólo digo que debemos darnos una oportunidad y estar tranquilos con nuestras decisiones. —Respondió Jae, levantando los hombros. —Es estúpido negar lo mucho que nos divertimos cuando olvidamos quiénes somos y nuestras rivalidades, aprovecha mi propuesta para salir de tu zona de confort. 

MC sonrió con ligereza, jugando con la arena y dibujando círculos. 

—Además, te seguiré comprando chocolates. —Dijo Jae con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. 

—Sí, eso suena bien. 

La prefecta de Ravenclaw miró hacia el castillo, juraría que podía escuchar el revuelo de los estudiantes y la tiza contra el pizarrón. La propuesta de Jae podría ser peor, eso queda claro, ¿qué es lo que ella pierde? Tal vez su dignidad y orgullo, ¿quién sabe? Jae se aburriría de la novedad y la reemplazaría tan rápido como a la ropa mojada. 

—Está bien, tendré una cita contigo. —Aceptó MC. —Pero primero quiero que cumplas tu palabra, dijiste que te encargarías de salvar mi asistencia perfecta. 

—¡Sí! ¡Genial! —Festejó Jae, poniéndose de pie de un salto. —Esa es una petición que puedo cumplir con los ojos cerrados, ¡acompáñame! 

Hogwarts, tiene una sala de profesores, muy escondida entre los pasillos y a un nivel intermedio del castillo para que los profesores tengan donde refugiarse. Dentro de esa sala prohibida, detrás de un estante con una completa selección de postre, hay una puerta que conduce al salón de ficheros personales y demás información de los estudiantes. 

—Estás loco, ¡no podemos entrar ahí! —Exclamó MC. 

—Tú no, pero yo sí. 

—Tú también eres estudiante, Jae. 

—¿Lo soy? —Preguntó Jae, guiñándole el ojo a su acompañante. —Puedo ser quien quiera ser cuando tengo poción multijugos. 

—¿Tienes poción multijugos? 

—No, puedo entrar porque ayudo a Pitts a llevar los pasteles como parte de mi castigo... Oye, ¡no siempre hago todo de forma ilegal! Espérame aquí. 

MC soltó una pequeña risa, viendo al chico entrar al salón de profesores. Tal vez Jae era un chico agradable y gracioso, tal vez. Lo mejor sería no adelantar conclusiones, las decepciones suelen ser difíciles de tragar cuando te has ilusionado tanto. Sin embargo, ella tenía esperanzas. Pocas esperanzas, pero esperanzas al fin y al cabo. 

Ella sólo espera que esa cita con Jae valga la pena. 

—Todo arreglado. —Dijo Jae en cuanto salió del salón. —Ahora, estábamos hablando sobre nuestra cita... 

—Sí, tendremos una cita. —Afirmó MC. —¿Qué tienes en mente? 

Jae fingió que pensaba arduamente en la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque la comisura de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa sospechosa. 

—¿Qué te parecería una cena? Iré a buscarte al anochecer, ponte una linda falda y ten grandes expectativas que obviamente cumpliré. 

—¿Una cena? ¿Eso es todo? 

La sonrisa de Jae se ensanchó. 

—Una cena inolvidable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué habrá querido decir Jae? 🤭🔥 Tendremos obscenidad muy pronto!  
> Gracias a todos por leer!


	5. La cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a follarme? ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? —Cuestionó MC, su voz no salió tan firme como lo esperaba. 
> 
> —Oh, claro que no. —Respondió Jae con una peligrosa sonrisa. —Primero voy a comerme ese delicioso coño tuyo hasta que te corras en mi boca, entonces quizás te folle tan fuerte que te correrás un par de veces más alrededor de mi polla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin comentarios por el momento 🤫  
> Disfruten de la lectura!

—Entonces, imagina que un chico te invita a salir y a ti no te agrada al chico. En una primera instancia dirías: “Oh, él es un idiota, ¿por qué debería darle una oportunidad?”, pero luego le sumas a esta ecuación el hecho de que él sabe algo sobre ti y entiendes que aquello claramente es un chantaje... ¿Verdad? Porque él quiere tener una cita contigo a cambio de cerrar la boca, ¿eso está mal? Aunque luego este chico en cuestión demuestre ser un tanto agradable, lo suficiente para que dudes sobre si la cita es una trampa o una demostración genuina de afecto... Como sea, ¿qué harías? Hipotéticamente, por supuesto, todo esto es una situación imaginaria. 

Penny Haywood dejó caer la cuchara en su plato lleno de sopa de tomate, por lo que varias gotas de color rojo salpicaron levemente los alrededores. La chica rubia de grandes trenzas arrugó el ceño, intentando descifrar aquella hipotética situación que MC le planteó. 

—MC, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? 

—No, ¿por qué? 

—No lo sé, tu situación hipotética es confusa y tiene demasiados detalles. 

—Creí que me darías una respuesta rápida. —Dijo MC, levantando sus hombros antes de concentrarse en la comida que tenía enfrente. —Da igual, son sólo un par de preguntas tontas e imaginarias. 

—Está bien, déjame intentar dar una respuesta a toda esa locura. —Dijo Penny, echándose el cabello hacia atrás. —Si ese chico en cuestión me gusta... Sí le daría una oportunidad. 

—Recuerda que, en esta situación hipotética, el chico no te agrada en lo absoluto. 

—¿Entonces por qué tendría una cita con él? 

—Porque quizás tienes el presentimiento de que él es una buena persona, quieres darle una oportunidad. 

—Así que sí saldría con el chico. 

—Bajo presión, porque él tiene información sobre ti. 

—¡Ya dime qué se supone que haga! —Exclamó Penny hastiada. 

—¡No lo sé! ¡Ese es el punto! 

—¿Me estás torturando porque hace relativamente poco te propuse salir con un chico y tener sexo? Si es así, me disculpo. —Dijo Penny, poniéndose una mano en el corazón. 

—Si quisiera torturarte, y no estoy admitiendo nada, te dejaría a solas con Murphy McNully. 

—Ese es un golpe bajo. 

—Penny Haywood, puedes tener a cualquier chico que te plazca. —Suspiró MC. —¿Por qué no simplemente te acercas a él e intentas invitarlo a tomar una cerveza en Las Tres Escobas? Yo bebo con Murphy todo el tiempo. 

—Tú eres su amiga. 

—En mi defensa, ambos somos unos nerds con pocos amigos. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa suave. 

—Lo que me parece inconcebible, ¿Murphy McNully con pocos amigos? Él es guapo, inteligente, el mejor amigo del capitán de quidditch, compinche de la mismísima Skye Parkin, ese hombre lo tiene todo... Excepto un par de piernas funcionales. 

Como en los peores momentos de la vida, parecía que todos en el Gran Comedor habían hecho un pacto secreto para guardar silencio, de manera que las últimas palabras de Penny se escucharan por lo ancho del salón. Un par de miradas indiscretas voltearon en dirección a la rubia, Penny mantuvo la compostura y se levantó de su asiento. 

—Con permiso, iré a suicidarme. —Masculló la chica rubia antes de salir del salón. 

El puesto vacío fue rápidamente ocupado por el conocido Jae Kim, el Gran Comedor volvió a ser lo que era con su ruido de platos y risas de estudiantes alborotados. 

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué estás comiendo? ¿Pollo? Un clásico. 

—¿Qué quieres? —Cuestionó MC sin humor. 

—Recordarte que tú y yo tenemos una cita esta noche. 

—Ningún estudiante puede salir fuera del toque de queda. —Recordó la prefecta. 

—Nosotros sí. 

—¿Por qué siempre crees estar por encima de las reglas? Eres un estudiante normal, como todos los demás. 

—La vida es mucho más que temerle a una represalia. 

—Dices eso porque no tienes nada que perder, dudo que tengas un futuro que proteger. 

Jae no dijo nada, apartó la mirada un segundo y la curva de sus labios se dobló a una expresión de dolor que duró poco tiempo. MC supo que había sido levemente ruda con sus palabras, aunque ninguna disculpa brotó de su boca. 

—Deberías dejar de una vez ese complejo de superioridad que tienes. —Dijo Jae; su mano derecha tomó un tenedor para comenzar a darle vuelta entre sus dedos. —No eres mejor que yo o que cualquier otra persona por el simple hecho de ser tan perfecta. 

—No soy perfecta... 

—¿Entonces a qué se debe tu actitud altanera y rebajar a cualquier persona que se escape de tus estándares? 

El silencio volvió a cubrir a la pareja, Jae suspiró y sacó algo de su bolsillo que posteriormente dejó sobre la mesa. 

—Aquí está el collar, se te verá bien con una linda falda. —Dijo Jae, levantándose de su puesto sin mirar a la chica frente a él. —Como te dije, te veré esta noche. 

Las manos de MC acariciaron la joya que relucía bajo la luz del día, era esa misma piedra que Jae encontró en las profundidades del Lago Negro. Aunque aquel regalo representaba algo más, la esperanza de un posible entendimiento mutuo, si ambos pudieron llevarse bien aquel día... ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar? Los temores no son un justificativo. 

MC tomó el collar y se lo enganchó alrededor del cuello, los dos merecían darse una oportunidad. 

Pasada la noche, las palabras de aliento que MC se dio a sí misma desaparecieron en una nube de tumultuosa incertidumbre. Apenas había decidido qué usaría, le escaseaba la ropa para esa clase de eventos informales. Todas las demás chicas de la habitación estaban bajo un sueño profundo, cansadas por las implicancias de un agotador día escolar, únicamente MC permanecía despierta y mordiéndose las uñas. 

Ella había decidido bajar a su sala común en cuanto la noche cubrió los terrenos de Hogwarts. Es sólo una cita, ¿no es así? Comer, beber algo, charlar sobre la vida... ¿Por qué MC se sentía tan nerviosa? Quizás sea a causa de esa horrible falda turquesa, no tenía ninguna otra más presentable, ¿y qué hay de su camisa blanca? Básica, aburrida... ¿Y esos calcetines largos y blancos hasta la rodilla? Tranquilamente podrían confundir a MC con una de esas chicas religiosas. 

Tres toques en la puerta hicieron que el corazón de la chica brinque de anticipación. Allí estaba Jae, sin su habitual sudadera amarilla, con una camisa de mangas cortas floreada y unos pantalones rasgados. El chico hizo una pomposa reverencia y le ofreció el brazo. 

—¿Lista para tu cita? 

Por supuesto que no. 

Jae no ayudaba para nada en cuestiones de relajación o seguridad, el chico paseaba a sus anchas por el castillo y hablaba sin susurrar, MC podría jurar que se desmayaría ante el terror de ver a Flitch cruzando la esquina. ¿Cómo es que su acompañante lucía tan tranquilo? Evidentemente esa no parecía ser la primera vez que el contrabandista daba sus paseos nocturnos, pero MC no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo no pudo atraparlo antes. 

—Espera, ¿estamos yendo al Gran Comedor? —Preguntó MC, con los nervios cosquilleándole en la boca del estómago. 

—Por supuesto, ¿en dónde más disfrutarías de una agradable cena? 

—Escucha, mis nervios tienen un límite. —Dijo MC, deteniéndose en seco. —¿Quieres que alguien nos descubra? Porque eso claramente es una posibilidad, creí que nos llevarías a un lugar más privado. 

—Nadie viene aquí porque es el último sitio en donde buscarías a un par de estudiantes despiertos, Flitch está revisando el otro lado del castillo y eso siempre le toma unas cuatro horas. —Explicó Jae con calma. —Los profesores duermen y yo me aseguraré de colocar los hechizos necesarios para que pasemos desapercibidos. 

MC se dejó guiar hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, del lado izquierdo y cerca de los ventanales, en la punta de la mesa podía verse una platería finamente ordenada y un par de velas flotando alrededor. Con el estómago revuelto, la prefecta tomó el puesto frente a Jae. 

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a comer? —Preguntó MC para romper el hielo. 

—Levanta la charola y descúbrelo por tu cuenta. 

MC siguió la indicación, quedándose sin palabras cuando vio la comida que le esperaba en el plato. Parecía una fina masa de pan con un relleno de carne, el extravagante manjar largaba el vapor característico del calor y Jae parecía realmente orgulloso del platillo. 

—¿Y qué se supone que es esto? —Preguntó MC. 

—Empanadas, un excelente tema de conversación para ahondar sobre mis orígenes. 

—Oh, ¿es un platillo asiático o algo así? 

—De acuerdo, perdonaré esa terrible falta de respeto. —Dijo Jae, poniéndose una mano en el corazón. —Las empanadas son un platillo argentino, los abuelos de mi padre (de aquí sale mi ascendencia asiática) emigraron de Damyang hacia Buenos Aires y bueno… Aquí estoy yo. 

—¿Y cómo es que terminaste inscripto en Hogwarts? 

—Mi madre es Irlandesa. 

—¿Y eso te convierte en un…? 

—En un chico con un árbol genealógico terriblemente extenso y complicado, pero bastante intrigante. —Dijo Jae con una sonrisa de encanto. —Adelante; prueba la comida, tienes que sostenerla con las manos. 

La cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad, MC intentaba hablar lo máximo posible sobre la vida de Jae y sus parientes. No es como si hubiera algo mucho interesante en ella misma, nadie quiere escuchar las terribles historias que involucran a la familia de MC. 

—¿Y tu familia? —Preguntó Jae. —No tenemos que hablar de tu hermano si eso te incomoda. 

—Yo… No hay nada que comentar respecto a mis padres. 

De hecho, ese tema de conversación podría llevar años. Papá, mamá, MC intentaba olvidar a las personas que le esperaban en casa cada verano. La relación paternal que ella tenía con sus padres era una de las razones por las que la prefecta de Ravenclaw pasaba las navidades en Hogwarts. 

—Creo que una vez vi a tu padre, pero… No, no recuerdo haber visto a tu madre. —Comentó Jae, intentando ahondar más en el tema. 

—Ella no es muy activa. 

La mirada de MC se perdió en dolorosos recuerdos, había una voz susurrante a sus espaldas que repetía el mismo nombre una y otra vez. MC sólo pudo despertar de esa enigmática ensoñación cuando Jae estiro su mano por encima de la mesa para sujetar la extremidad ajena. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, todo está bien…—Respondió MC, agitando su cabeza. —Como sea, esta comida es muy buena… 

—¿Sabes algo, MC? En serio me pareces una persona fascinante. —Dijo Jae, apoyando el mentón en la palma de la mano. 

—¿Y eso por qué? 

—La mayoría de las chicas mueren por contar cada detalle de sus vidas y tú… Tú eres fiel a tus principios, siendo reservada incluso ante el temor de lo que yo podría pensar de ti. 

—Realmente no me importa tu opinión sobre mi persona. —Dijo MC con seguridad. —Pero no te lo tomes personal, jamás me dejo influenciar por comentarios ajenos. 

—Otra característica interesante sobre ti, posees cierta autonomía que es digna de admirar. 

—Tienes que aprender a manejarte por tu cuenta cuando estás viviendo en completa soledad. 

MC apretó los labios, en contraste Jae sonrió abiertamente. 

—Creo que ya debería irme. —Musitó MC. 

—¿Por qué? Todavía falta el postre. 

—¿Otro de tus platillos extranjeros? 

Jae no respondió, su acompañante presintió velozmente aquel cambio en el ambiente. Él parecía estar devorándola con la mirada y aquel brillo en sus ojos provocó un nerviosismo nuevo en MC. 

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Preguntó ella. 

—Te dije que sería una cena inolvidable. 

—Y eso significa… 

—Tú eres el postre, querida MC. 

MC tardó unos segundos en reaccionar con una risa burlona, soltando un suspiro de incredulidad. 

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a follarme? ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? —Cuestionó MC, su voz no salió tan firme como lo esperaba. 

—Oh, claro que no. —Respondió Jae con una peligrosa sonrisa. —Primero voy a comerme ese delicioso coño tuyo hasta que te corras en mi boca, entonces quizás te folle tan fuerte que te correrás un par de veces más alrededor de mi polla. 

Merlín Santísimo, perdona los pecados que ella está a punto de cometer. 

MC jamás se imaginó que él fuera capaz de provocarla con aquellas palabras tan obscenas, nadie le dijo que unas simple frases provocarían un calor excitante en sus partes bajas. MC mira la mesa preparada con detallada elegancia, está abrumada por la curiosa emoción y el deseo. 

La platería se sentía terriblemente fría contra el trasero de MC, la imagen que ella daba sentada sobre la mesa y con las piernas abiertas era una fina descripción de pecado estudiantil. Jae sentado frente a ella, como si lo que tuviera enfrente fuera un simple postre, no estaba ayudando. Las manos del contrabandista subieron por los tobillos cubiertos con calcetines hasta la rodilla, deslizándose suavemente hacia arriba, hipnotizado por la carne desnuda de los muslos femeninos. Jae pasó el límite del dobladillo de la falda turquesa, con fuerza bruta agarró las caderas de MC y tiró de ella hacia adelante. 

MC dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa, había olvidado esa chispa de dominancia que caracterizaba a Jae. Ella en cambio, estaba indefensa hacia ese chico que parecía conocer el mundo más que ella, incluso daba la impresión que Jae entendía cómo funcionaba un cuerpo que no le pertenecía. Los dedos largos y finos de Jae estaban jugando con la parte superior de las bragas, enganchándose a la tela para bajarla por sus piernas. 

Bien, la falda sigue allí y ayuda a cubrir el regazo de MC. Jae movió sus manos de abajo hacia arriba en la carne de los muslos femeninos, los pulgares del chico masajeaban el interior y se acercaban paulatinamente haca la feminidad oculta bajo la tela turquesa. 

—Merlín, vas a amar esto. —Advirtió Jae con una sonrisa. —Después de esto, seguirás volviendo a mí, suplicándome que repita lo que estás a punto de sentir... 

MC quería negarse, al menos negar la cabeza con fuerte actitud, pero la declaración del chico la tenía a su merced. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue jadear ante la brisa suave que chocó contra su coño expuesto, se preguntó si Jae haría algún comentario respecto a la poca cantidad de vello en esa zona personal, ¿no se supone que todas las chicas se depilan? MC simplemente lo hizo por mera limpieza, sin segundas intenciones, o eso es lo que ella quería pensar... 

Jae deslizó sus dedos entre los labios internos y externos, de arriba hacia abajo, tan cerca de tocar el clítoris, pero evitando darle esa satisfacción a la chica. Toques tan banales eran demasiado para ella, el corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho, luchaba contra la necesidad de elevar sus caderas para recibir el toque correcto. 

—¿Te tocaste pensando en nuestro último encuentro? —Preguntó Jae. 

—Jae, no digas esas cosas... 

—Es sólo una pregunta casual, me interesa mucho el recibimiento de una respuesta positiva. —Dijo el chico, depositando un beso tierno en el muslo femenino. 

Jae inclinó su rostro una vez, presionando besos húmedos por la parte interna de los muslos, en la costura de las piernas y rodeando el coño mojado. Fue una subida tan lenta, que MC gimió sin descaro cuando percibió la lengua ajena lamió una tira desde su agujero estrecho hasta su clítoris. MC no quiso pensarlo, pero se sentía tan bien como la primera vez, tan caliente y mojado. 

—Oh, Jae... —Ella gimió, sintiendo que él volvía a lamer una tira con una considerable reducción de la velocidad. El lento trazado lo volvía más intenso, MC sabía que ya no quería que él se detuviera por nada en el mundo. 

Porque es realmente difícil borrar esa imagen de sus recuerdos. 

El rostro pálido y suave de Jae entre las piernas de la chica, el cabello oscuro que brilla bajo la luz de las tenues velas que flotan sobre sus cabezas. La lengua del chico que se mueve alrededor del paquete de nervios, la imagen de Jae empujando sus labios alrededor del clítoris para posteriormente succionarlo es... Abrumadora. 

Merlín, ahora él había creado una especie de rutina. 

Círculos y chupar, lento al principio y aumentando con un frenesí de descontrol. La cabeza de MC cayó hacia atrás, los sonidos se le escapan, por unos segundos deja de existir el peligro de su entorno expuesto. Lo único realmente importante allí es la tensión, oh, la manera en la que sus piernas y la parte baja de su estómago se tensan como si algo increíble estuviese por ocurrir. 

—Jae, ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo...! 

Ella estaba tan sensible, sus terminaciones nerviosas se ensanchan para dar paso a una nebulosa de placer. La lengua de Jae se sumergió en el agujero que palpitaba bajo sus toques, lamiendo los jugos que estaba derramando sólo para luego subir en dirección al clítoris hinchado. Un trabajo tan bien cuidado, como si Jae quisiera cuidarla y destruirla al mismo tiempo. 

Los dedos del chico atacaron el pegajoso interior y MC terminó de derretirse en la mesa. Esa pequeña intervención, el estiramiento de sus paredes vaginales, era la mezcla de presión y alivio lo que llevo a MC a disfrutar del éxtasis del orgasmo en sus cinco sentidos despiertos. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y en sus muslos recorrió un fuerte temblor, el deseo nubló la lógica y los temores que la acompañaron desde que entró al Gran Comedor, el mundo se redujo al punto de placer entre sus piernas. 

Jae se subió a la mesa, ambos estudiantes eran un desorden de ropa que intentaba ser arrojada a un lado y un calor por demás consistente. MC aspiró el aroma masculino, tan limpio, todo lo que representaba esa faceta que ella desconocía de Jae Kim. Sus miradas se conectaron por unos cortos segundos antes de continuar con aquel frenesí de consumismo pasional, MC gimió contra los labios ajenos y cedió cualquier tipo de control cuando la lengua de Jae se mezcló con la suya. 

MC había pasado por alto el hecho de que su camisa estaba abierta, su compañero había hecho un exquisito trabajo en abrir los botones con un silencio ejemplar y ahora que el sostén de la chica estaba al aire ella sentía que no tuvo suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de la desnudez. El primer impulso de la prefecta fue cubrirse en cuanto el corpiño poco atractivo desapareció entre la pila de ropa al lado de la mesa, aunque Jae intervino con considerable rapidez. 

—No te cubras, quiero verte. —Murmuró Jae. 

¿Quién podría negarse? La manera en la que Jae la miraba, sus labios torcidos en esa sonrisa de gula lujuriosa... MC no pudo protestar cuando él comenzó a acariciarla, pellizcando y maltratando sus sensibles pezones con el pulgar y el índice. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones indebidas que causaban esas manos cálidas y fuertes por toda su piel desnuda. 

—No tienes ni la menor idea de lo deseable que luces ahora mismo. —Halagó Jae, sus dientes se cerraron alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja de MC. —Me pones tan duro, necesito tenerte... 

Merlín, alguien debería llegar para detener esa locura. 

MC está fuera de sí, acariciando la espalda de ese chico tan suave y caliente, dejándose maniobrar de manera que él esté entre sus piernas. Ella podía palpitar aquella exposición, la sensación embriagadora que ningún otro chico le había transmitido, la idea que envía pulsos de deseo por cada fibra de su cuerpo. 

Entonces la punta de la polla comenzó a rozar los labios bajos de arriba hacia abajo... Nada se comparaba, Jae se movió angustiosamente lento, atrapándola en el purgatorio del placer y el dolor mientras la estiraba para dar cabida al intruso. MC sabía del tamaño, aunque ninguno de esos pensamientos la preparó para lo que implicaba perder su virginidad. 

Jae le brindó unos segundos a su acompañante para que se acostumbrase, pequeños besos y susurros amorosos le fueron brindados con tal de que MC pudiera relajarse. La técnica funcionó, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chico comenzara iniciara una serie de embestidas con fuerza y la profundidad necesaria para que MC terminase de perder su poca cordura. 

Los rudos empujes de Jae mantuvieron a su amante en un ir y venir del dolor al placer, era fácil olvidarse que allá afuera Flitch estaba recorriendo los pasillos junto a su gata Norris y que los profesores dormitaban tranquilamente en sus habitaciones. El cuerpo le temblaba de placer, ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del chico y el toque cálido y pegajoso de sus labios la hizo jadear de sorpresa. 

—Merlín, sí, muy bien... —Jadeó Jae, ciertamente motivado por los sonidos que ella emitía y las marcas que dejaba en su piel. 

Se besaron por bastante tiempo, MC supo que sus labios estarían hinchados después. De todos modos, ella quería sentir todo. Los labios mordisqueados de Jae, su cabello despeinado, los ojos oscuros que la miraban con una lujuria penetrante antes de atacar su cuello y mover las caderas con una lentitud agonizante. 

Ella gritó en respuesta, arqueando la espalda y suplicando sin palabras por estocadas más fuertes. Jae sonrió, aumentando el ritmo sin previo aviso y divirtiéndose al ver el efecto causado. El cuerpo de la chica bajo su peso se estremece, ella parecía estar más que saciada por recibir lo que por tanto tiempo ha esperado y su segundo orgasmo no tarda en llegar. 

Aunque nada de eso impidió que Jae continuara con su trabajo, después de todo, él le había hecho una promesa. 

A cuatro patas en la mesa común de los Slytherin, MC se dejó follar fuerte y duro. La carne de Jae golpeaba con una ferocidad innata para terminar mezclándose con el ruido de la excitación de MC a su alrededor. Ella lloriqueaba, gemía y babeaba con cada empuje descontrolado; en venganza, apretó su coño alrededor de él cada vez que Jae se retiraba, él correspondía con embestidas más fuertes. 

—Quiero más... —Jadeó MC. —Por favor, Jae, dame todo lo que tengas... 

Fue inesperado, y tan exquisitamente caliente. 

Él golpeó continuamente aquel punto débil dentro de su amante tan rápidamente que ella sentía el calor formándose en su vientre. El ángulo se sentía mejor de esa manera, con MC dejándose caer, sintiendo que su propio sudor arruinaba la madera de la mesa. Jae intentó memorizar la forma en la que el rostro de esa chica se contraía para soltar los más sensuales gritos y aquel rubor tan tímido en una situación semejante. 

—Ven por mí, pequeña descarada. —Ordenó Jae. 

¿Su cuerpo explotó por una simple orden? Podría decirse que sí, lo cierto era que MC había perdido cualquier capacidad de negarse hace mucho tiempo. Su coño convulsionó alrededor del chico, la sensación de ser follada a través de su orgasmo se convirtió en un placer que parecía íntimamente personal y único. La boca de MC se abrió cuando percibió la liberación del chico dentro de ella, un líquido caliente que no obedecía las reglas y trató de escaparse en cuanto ambos cuerpos se separaron. 

Ambos chicos se quedaron recostados en la madera, mirando el techo nocturno, las velas que poco a poco se fueron consumiendo y respirando calmadamente para recuperarse. MC es la primera en levantarse, para sorpresa de su acompañante, en silencio ella recoge la ropa del suelo y comienza a vestirse. 

—Espera, quédate. —Dijo Jae, con un evidente tono de terror en su voz. —Por favor. 

—No iré a ninguna parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crearle todo un árbol genealógico a Jae es mi manera de darle algo mío, esa chispa que me ayuda a entablar una relación más profunda con el personaje <3  
> Por otro lado, ¡vaya capítulo! 🥵 Esto me llevó más tiempo de lo esperado y, fuera de toda esa escena sexual, me siento muy cómoda con cada pequeña charla que ayuda a conocer un poco mejor a nuestros protagonistas. Esa escena con Penny todavía me hace reír, ¡soy culpable!  
> De cualquier manera, aunque el final se ve un tanto esperanzador, siempre digo que un poco de conflicto no hace daño.  
> En el próximo capítulo nos enfocaremos un poco en Jae ;)  
> Gracias a todos por leer!


	6. Negocio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae tiene sueños, aspiraciones a futuro, Jae Kim es una persona completa.  
> Y es humano, lo que significa que él tiene sus errores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza! 😭  
> Definitivamente no creí que esto me llevaría tanto tiempo, lamento que el capítulo sea corto pero es lo necesario para esta pequeña parte de la historia. Me gustaba darle un poco de atención a Jae, espero que ustedes también disfruten interiorizándose más en este interesante personaje <3  
> Disfruten la lectura!

Jae arrugó la nariz cuando despertó involuntariamente, las cortinas alrededor de la cama cubrían cualquier atisbo de luz exterior o miradas indiscretas y aun así... Sería una pesadilla si no fuera porque hay alguien más que acompaña al chico en la cama, un cuerpo pequeño y delicado, una chica de cabello sedoso que dormitaba con profundidad. 

Demonios, lo de anoche fue real. 

Es tonto para Jae sorprenderse por tener sexo con alguien, es decir, ¿qué más se suponía que ocurriría? El problema es que MC era virgen, una criatura sin preparación para lo que sucedió entre los dos, ¿eso es realmente malo? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? Porque esto ha sido divertido, y todo eso, pero MC parece la clase de chica que espera rosas y una propuesta de matrimonio después del primer encuentro sexual. 

O tal vez no. 

MC se retuerce en la cama, su nariz choca contra la de Jae cuando ella se da la vuelta. La chica abre sus ojos de a poco, mostrándose un tanto aturdida ante el nuevo ambiente que la rodeaba: cortinas rojas, sábanas carmesíes, perfume varonil en el aire; Jae sonrió y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. 

—Buenos días. —Saludó el chico. 

—¿Por qué estamos en tu habitación? —Preguntó MC adormilada. 

—Vinimos aquí después de nuestra maravillosa cena, estabas cansada y no te culpo por eso. 

MC se cubrió el rostro con las manos, gimoteando lastimosamente. 

—Oh, Jae... 

—Suena como el inicio de una gran historia. —Bromeó el chico, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. 

—Escucha, no sé por qué yo... Quiero decir, lo de anoche fue... 

—¿Asombroso? ¿Increíblemente orgásmico? 

—Jae, por favor... 

—Me gusta escuchar eso. —Murmuró Jae, moviendo sus manos por el trasero de la chica. —¿Por qué no lo repites unas cinco veces más y entre gemidos? 

Sí, Jae no necesita preocuparse por tonterías sin sentido. Esto se siente bien, hay una chica linda e interesante compartiendo la cama y él es afortunado por ese simple hecho. Además, todavía quedan ciertos asuntos a resolver con MC y las oportunidades por entender qué es lo que ambos están creando son muchas. 

Por el momento, Jae disfruta de aspirar el embriagante aroma de MC, mordisqueando el cuello de la chica y pasando sus manos por los pantalones cortos que él le prestó para que ella no tuviese que dormir en ropa interior. Aunque, para ser sincero consigo mismo, verla con esa ropa grande hace que la sangre del contrabandista comience a hervir y que una palpitación recorra su entrepierna. Ella siempre sabe cómo provocar sin necesidad de hacer nada. 

—Jae, tus compañeros podrían escucharnos... 

—Esos flojos nunca se despiertan a tiempo; vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Percibo cierto calor debajo de este pantalón. —Bromeó Jae, masajeando la entrepierna de la chica. 

Sí, así es como MC deja de pensar. Él puede percibir ese relajo, los pensamientos que se detienen y dan lugar a los bajos instintos; el contrabandista desliza sus dedos hacia la zona prohibida, ella suelta un suspiro de éxtasis inminente. Está tan mojada como la noche anterior, Jae se siente borracho al percibir el agarre apretado de las paredes que toman sus dedos. 

Ella se aferra al chico que ahora maneja toda la dominancia, los dedos tienen un movimiento de adentro hacia afuera y MC cierra sus ojos para dejarse llevar. Porque la fluidez de Jae hace que la prefecta vea las estrellas, él aumenta el ritmo y jamás deja de observar a la hermosa chica a su merced que se derrite en sus manos. 

—Eso es, preciosa. —Susurró Jae. —Creí que ibas a resistirte un poco más 

Un tercer dedo, Jae está construyendo un orgasmo inminente. MC se muerde el labio, intentando resistir cualquier sonido atrevido; por merlín, ese desgraciado sí que sabe cómo tocar. El ritmo es consistente, los dedos de Jae entran y salen, él está a punto de capturar los preciosos labios entreabiertos cuando son interrumpidos por la presencia de un invitado indeseado que abre las cortinas que rodean la cama del chico. 

—Jae, ¡despierta! Se suponía que... 

La pareja en la cama se queda completamente quieta, las sábanas rojas cubren muy bien el toqueteo congelado de Jae Kim y MC no puede estar más arrepentida por dejarse arrastrar a ese lugar. La mente de la chica trabaja a una velocidad sobrehumana, ¿acaso ese chico no es el mismo que usaba un disfraz de porlock en la fiesta? Antes de que el sujeto sin nombre pueda decir algo, la prefecta toma la ropa que usó para su cena y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. 

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —Exclamó el gryffindor, mirando a Jae. 

—Gracias por eso, Aaron. —Bufó Jae de mal humor. 

—Espera, espera, ¿qué acabo de ver? 

—Nada que te importe. —Respondió Jae, buscando su sudadera amarilla en el baúl a los pies de la cama. 

—Tenías a la torturadora en tu cama, ¡exijo respuestas! Se supone que la odias. 

—Ese es mi problema, ¿no te parece? 

Aaron tomó de los hombros a Jae y prácticamente lo arrojó en la cama, el contrabandista gruñó por lo bajo con la sensación de que un leve rubor estaba subiendo hasta sus orejas. Aaron es un buen amigo, un chico un poco intenso y con poca paciencia, pero él es bueno escuchando. Jae miró el colchón donde antes dormitaba junto a una chica linda. 

—Me acosté con ella. 

—¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Eso es asqueroso. 

—¡Oye! No es asqueroso, ella es agradable. 

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma chica que ha hecho miserable tu vida desde el inicio de los tiempos? 

—Fue mutuo. 

—Creí que estabas enamorado de Penny Haywood. 

—A todo el mundo le gusta Penny. —Dijo Jae entre dientes. 

—Jae... Escucha, hace apenas ayer soñabas con que la chica misteriosa de la fiesta fuera Penny, le suplicaste al cielo para tener una oportunidad con ella. —Recordó Aaron. —Entonces, ¿por qué elegiste a MC? ¿Qué pasó con la chica misteriosa? 

—MC es la chica misteriosa. 

—No hay manera, ella nunca sería invitada a una de nuestras fiestas. 

—Ya sé, es lo que pensé al principio, pero... De algún modo, ella estaba ahí y... Sé que era ella, le dejé una marca en el cuello para asegurarme. —Aseguró Jae. 

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Jae cayó en la cuenta de que todos sus compañeros de habitación se habían levantado temprano, sólo él y Aaron sabían sobre el incidente con MC y así debía quedarse. ¿O no? ¿Es correcto esconder una relación que se está formando? ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere a futuro? Jae no puede adelantar conclusiones. 

—Esto es perfecto. —Dijo Aaron con una sonrisa de triunfo. 

—Espera, ¿qué? 

—Tenemos a MC en donde queremos, ¡imagina las posibilidades! El chantaje, los secretos, un poco de buen sexo para que ella tenga su mente ocupada. —Dijo Aaron, casi bailando en el lugar. —Me siento eufórico, ¡somos libres! Podremos comenzar con nuestro verdadero negocio y ella no podrá oponerse. 

—Alto ahí, ¿de qué estás hablando? 

—Piensa, Jae, usa tu cabeza para algo útil: Desde el año pasado que tú y yo queremos comenzar a plantar marihuana en los salones de herbología porque sabemos que Sprout no conoce nada de hierbas muggles y que apenas se dará cuenta de un pequeño brote creciendo entre sus demás retoños. —Enunció Aaron con entusiasmo. —Nuestro temor siempre ha sido que MC nos delate porque siempre vigila cada uno de tus movimientos, pero ahora que ella está contigo... 

—Ella no tiene una relación conmigo, estás olvidando ese pequeño detalle. 

—¡Entonces ve con ella y formaliza tu noviazgo! Mantén a MC ocupada hasta que finalice el año, ¡seremos millonarios si esto funciona! Sabes que necesitas el dinero tanto como yo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? 

—No soy esa clase de chico, MC me agrada... 

—Patrañas, estás muriendo por dentro porque una parte de ti desea que Penny esté ocupando ese lugar. 

—Tú no conoces a MC como yo. 

—Oh, sí, imagino que conoces muchos aspectos de ella... 

Jae puso sus ojos en blanco y terminó de vestirse, ya no quería continuar con esa conversación. Pese a las muchas insistencias de Aaron, el contrabandista salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y caminó sin rumbo aparente. Generalmente, él rara vez asistía a alguna de sus clases. Esa mañana no sería la excepción, por lo que el chico continuó su trayectoria hacia las torres del Oeste. 

Hogwarts tiene un sinfín de pasadizos y habitaciones secretas, pasillos que ni los profesores se han tomado el tiempo de investigar. Los fundadores del colegio estaban, efectivamente, mal de la cabeza. Es decir, ¿qué clase de persona normal crea bóvedas malditas en una institución donde asisten niños? Aunque no todo es malo, no para Jae. Jae se siente cómodo con los territorios sin explorar dentro del castillo, en especial desde que encontró esa habitación abandonada en lo alto de una torre. 

Ocurrió en su tercer año, cuando el novato contrabandista intentaba esconderse de MC. La habitación tenía un espacio adecuado para ser decorada, buena iluminación, una vista fenomenal, el sitio perfecto para alejarse de las molestias del mundo exterior. Todo el mundo necesita un espacio personal y Jae ahora poseía su propio jardín secreto. 

Jae se recostó en uno de los divanes que robó de la sala de menesteres, había revistas, libros y otras tonterías en el suelo sin orden alguno. El chico cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sonido del viento contra la torre le ayudase a aclarar sus ideas. Es imprescindible un poco de claridad mental cuando se trata de MC, ¿ella está lista para dar el siguiente paso en la relación? ¿Jae se siente seguro de sus sentimientos? El sexo fue genial, esa cena resultó agradable, ¿qué más se necesita? 

En una de las paredes hay un mapa gigante del mundo, continentes con pequeñas marcas de tinta roja y chinches de diferentes colores. El muro era una especie de producción artística sobre el turismo mágico alrededor del mundo: New York, Japón, África... Todo estaba allí, detallado, indicaciones para quien quiere emprender un viaje muy largo y descubrir la magia que se esconde bajo la urbanización muggle. 

Lo malo de ser un mestizo, al menos para Jae, es que su madre decidió esconder la magia que corría en sus venas hasta que su hijo cumplió once años. ¿Eso que significa? Pues que Jae se perdió de lo bueno de la vida y ahora desea aprovechar cada día lleno de magia. Hay tanto por ver allá afuera... Él no necesita más que hechizos mágicos para sobrevivir, pero ninguno de sus padres aprueba que Jae abandone sus estudios. 

Es egoísta, pero Jae quiere el dinero para comenzar una vida llena de viajes y aventura. ¿Es malo anhelar conocimiento fuera del colegio? Él no estaría usando a MC, puede pasarla bien con ella y distraerla acerca del imperceptible negocio ilegal con Aaron. Jae puede tener ambas cosas, si lo piensa bien, una relación amorosa con una chica linda y un negocio revolucionario. 

Bien, ¿qué hora es? Es temprano, MC debe estar en clase de pociones o escondiéndose por la vergüenza de ser atrapada en ese estado de bestial pasión. Oh, niña, podría ser peor. Aunque suena divertida la idea de mostrarle las maravillas del sexo sucio y pecador, Jae todavía no está seguro sobre sus planes a futuro. 

Tal vez él pueda tener ambas cosas, la chica y el negocio. 

Jae entra silencioso como un ratón al salón de pociones, sentándose al lado de una concentrada MC que casi se queda boquiabierta ante la presencia inesperada. 

—Tú ni siquiera asistes a esta clase. —Susurró MC anonadada, intentando no llamar la atención de Snape. 

—¿Y qué? A él le da igual. — Dijo Jae, señalando a Snape. — Deberías mezclar tu poción un poco más, ese no es el tono adecuado de violeta. 

—Jae Kim, no me digas qué hacer. 

Jae soltó una risa por lo bajo, decidiéndose por tomar su propio caldero y comenzar a preparar la misma posición que su acompañante bajo su mirada desconcertada. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Haremos una apuesta: Si soy capaz de preparar esta poción mejor que tú entonces tendrás que acompañarme sin rechistar, pero en caso de ocurrir lo contrario... Ya sabes, te dejaré en paz por ahora. —Dijo Jae, guiñándole un ojo a la chica. 

—¿Te crees mejor que yo en pociones? Eso es muy arrogante, si tienes en cuenta que yo estudio arduamente cada día. 

—De ser así, no debes tener miedo de perder. —Se burló Jae. —¿O acaso tienes miedo de fracasar ante el bobo contrabandista? 

MC estiró su mano para que su compañero la tomase, él correspondió el gesto con una anticipada sonrisa de triunfo. Pobre chica, ella jamás imaginaría que Jae ha desarrollado sus mejores trucos a lo largo de los años. El gryffindor se dirigió hacia los estantes con los libros de instrucciones, buscando el ejemplar que nadie se atrevía a elegir debido a su descuidado y deplorable aspecto antiguo. 

—¿En serio? ¿Usaras instrucciones para preparar esta poción? —Cuestionó MC. —Sólo vete de aquí antes de perder en tu propia apuesta. 

—Paciencia, cariño, soy bueno siguiendo instrucciones. 

Jae se mordió la lengua para no reír, siguiendo las instrucciones detalladas con tinta negra en el libro viejo. Ese es uno de los mejores manuales para hacer pociones, la información llegó a él gracias a Penny. Jae todavía lo recuerda, en cuarto año, cuando estaba a punto de fracasar en todos sus exámenes con Snape hasta que una preciosa y dulce niña de trenzas rubias llegó para salvarlo. Penny compartió sus secretos, haciéndole jurar al contrabandista que no le diría a nadie sobre su pequeña trampa. Él sabe que, con promesa o no, jamás le diría a nadie sobre su íntimo encuentro con Haywood. 

Está mal, ¿no es así? Pensar en Penny cuando se supone que él está a punto de iniciar una relación con MC, pero son pensamientos inocentes... Penny es un capricho, un pasajero amor de preparatoria. 

—Ya he terminado. —Anunció MC en voz baja, con una confianza que pronto se derrumbaría. 

—Haz la prueba, deposita una hoja de menta en el caldero y veamos si se desintegra. 

La expresión de MC cambió a una de disgusto cuando notó que la hoja de menta flotaba como si nada sobre la poción. Jae se regodeó en su triunfo, imitando la acción de su acompañante y escuchando el maravilloso ruido del vegetal desapareciendo al tocar la superficie líquida. 

—Parece que gané. 

—Eso es imposible, tú... ¡Me distrajiste! 

—Pon las excusas que quieras, nada evita mi victoria. —Celebró Jae. —Entre tanto, creo que tú y yo dejamos ciertos asuntos sin hablar debido a tu presunta huida de esta mañana. 

Al finalizar la clase, Jae se movió rápido para colocar una mano en la cintura de la chica y dirigirla hacia la salida; pudo percibir la manera en la que ella se tensaba ante el contacto físico, ¿qué clase de pensamientos están cruzando por la mente de MC? 

—No iba a escapar, puedes soltarme. —Dijo MC entre dientes. 

—Si escaparas, te seguiría hasta atraparte. 

—Claro, eres un cazador. 

—Me gusta pensar que sí, de ese modo siempre obtengo lo que quiero. 

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó MC, deteniéndose para cruzarse de brazos y mirar a su acompañante. 

La confianza de Jae flaqueó, como si ella hubiese tocado un punto débil. 

—No creo que eso sea de tu interés. —Respondió Jae, intentando desviar la conversación. 

—De hecho, tengo mucho interés. —Aseguró MC. 

—Tal vez quiero tenerte, poseerte, en términos sexuales y románticos. 

—Mientes. 

—Bien, sólo en términos sexuales. 

—Jae... 

El nombrado miró los alrededores de las mazmorras, nadie parecía estar al tanto de su conversación y él sentía como si los ojos de todo el mundo estuviesen clavados en su espalda. Jae se mordió el labio, suspirando con derrota. 

—Cariño, eres realmente una cosa difícil... 

—Sólo fui sexo para ti, se suponía que ese era el trato para que yo no me meta en tus turbios negocios. —Dijo MC. —El gran Jae Kim debía haber obtenido una ganancia de salir con la torturadora. 

—Tú no eres sólo sexo, me agradas. 

—Vaya, te agrado. —Repitió MC con sarcasmo. —Escucha, estuve dándole vueltas al asunto desde que salí de tu habitación y... No sé qué estamos haciendo o por qué, no entiendo por qué de repente me siento diferente cuando estoy contigo y ambos sabemos que esto es un error... 

—Espera, repite eso último. —Dijo Jae, acorralando a la chica contra la fría pared. —Di otra vez eso sobre que te sientes diferente cuando estás conmigo. 

De un momento a otro, Jae está moviendo sus labios hambrientos contra ella. La soledad del frío y oscuro pasadizo los envuelve, MC jadea de sorpresa ante el arranque pasional y él aprovecha para deslizar su lengua en la boca abierta. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, ella termina por aferrarse a la sudadera amarilla y ahora hay un único pensamiento en la cabeza del contrabandista. 

Tal vez él pueda tener ambas cosas, la chica y el negocio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que hay tanto por descubrir en nuestros personajes, ¡espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez! Hay mucho para contar así que trataré de concentrarme en ser más activa con los capítulos, además: se avecina la deliciosa obscenidad ;)  
> Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
